Modern Knight
by Twin-Krescent-Shadewalker
Summary: Anna Knight is a new arrival at Frozen High. Elsa Arendelle is the queen of school, and supposedly a complete bully. Can Anna thaw Elsa's frozen heart, or will she end up losing all of her new friends? Rated M for language and content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Anna was awoken by her mother's constant poking. "Five more minutes," Anna begged burying her face into her fluffy pillows. "Come on Sweetie, get up, it's your first day as a sophomore at your new school. Anna sat up quickly saying, "I'm up!" Immediately Anna was shoving her mom out of the room saying, "Out, out I have to change." Anna shut the door and opened her closet stressing out over what to wear. Then she remembered the clothes she had already picked out. She picked the stack up off of her dresser and dashed to the bathroom to conduct her morning rituals.

Anna finished dressing and studied herself in the mirror. The knee length emerald dress she had picked out matched beautifully with her freckles and strawberry hair. Anna pulled her hair into twin braids and smiled at her reflection. Today was going to be a great day; she could feel it in her bones. Anna pulled on her miss matching purple and black socks saying, "I missed the feel of my lucky socks." She giggled and stepped into her black sneakers just as her mom hollered for breakfast. Anna took a deep breath and moaned at the strong scent of chocolate chip pancakes filling the air.

Anna dashed down the stairs to the kitchen to find a glorious stack of her most revered food waiting for her. The top pancake was covered with peanut butter and a delicious layer of maple syrup that seeped down the sides of her breakfast stack. Anna wasted no time and inhaled her five pancake tall breakfast almost instantly. Anna felt the consequence of her inhalation building and drained her glass of orange juice which quelled the rising pain. "Bye mom, have a good day and maybe find a date," Anna joked as she dashed out of the house grabbing her skateboard on the way out.

-Scene cut-

Anna arrived at school and kicked her skateboard up into her arms walking inside. Anna had arrived a little early so the halls weren't that full. She easily found her locker and stashed her skateboard inside clasping a padlock on the lift to open handle. With that business finished Anna looked around for anyone who looked like they knew their way around. Anna spotted a promising girl who stood talking with a group of her friends. Anna walked over and cleared her throat politely. The conversation stopped and all the girls turned to face Anna.

Anna considered it a gift that crowds never bothered her much. She looked at the girl whose blue eyes were much like her own. She had long sleek platinum blonde hair. Anna bowed her head slightly with respect and then jovially introduced herself, "Hi my name's Anna. It's nice to meet you. I'm new here this year. I was wondering if you might know where the fencing room is. I'd much appreciate the help." The platinum blonde stared at Anna flatly and coldly replied, "No and even if I did I wouldn't show you."

Anna was taken aback. "Excuse me," Anna sassed annoyed, "That wasn't very nice. You might end up hurting someone's feelings." The other girls started snickering and whispering amongst themselves. Anna was getting ready to give the group a thorough chewing out until a big blonde guy came up and said, "Hey, I know where the fencing club is follow me." Anna didn't miss the urgency in the guy's voice so she followed, not before sticking her tongue out at the group of girls. She could have sworn she also saw a faint smile on the platinum blonde's face.

After the rounded a corner the guy stopped and turned to face Anna. "You're obviously new here. My name's Kristoff, it's a pleasure to meet you." The blonde said kindly holding out his hand. Anna shook it replying, "I'm Anna, it's a pleasure to meet you as well Kristoff. Why were you so rushed to get me away from them girls? Just so we're clear and to avoid future incidents, I swing for the other team you know? I like girls so don't be getting any ideas." Kristoff laughed and smiled saying, "You're not one for shyness are you. I like that, and don't worry. There's no way I would have an interest in you. I swing for the other team as well."

Anna beamed and happily spoke, "Wow that's awesome. I've never had a gay friend before." Kristoff smiled and the pair resumed their walk. "Those girls were the softball team, the meanest group on campus. They're feared even by the cheerleaders." Anna snorted saying, "I ain't afraid of a couple of girls with bats." Kristoff stopped in front of a door saying, "Here we are." Anna bowed her head gratefully saying, "Thank you, hey do you fence?" Kristoff nodded and asked, "Yeah, Are you any good?" "Maybe… you'll have to spar with me if you want to find out." Anna teased stepping into the class room.

Anna expertly got into sparring gear and picked up a foil and swung a few times. "Meh, this will do I guess." She said dryly and stepped onto the mat waiting for Kristoff. Kristoff wasn't far behind as he stood in front of Anna brandishing his foil. Anna gave her signature bow before taking stance. Kristoff took his stance and both counted down from three. "Three… two… one… zero." The two began a dance of their foils which moved like blurs as they fought. Anna felt so natural when fencing, it just felt right. When Anna fenced it wasn't a sport it was a dance an artwork.

Her body movement, her speed, her grace, her skill, it all came together to make a show that few could fail to appreciate. The two decided on a best three out of five for their spar. Anna was the first to score, then Kristoff, then Anna, and then Kristoff. Whoever won the next point got game. Kristoff seemed to be wearing down a bit and so was Anna. It had been forever since either had fenced, and it was beginning to show in their weariness. Kristoff began with an onslaught of attacks that Anna barely managed to defend. After a few minutes of his attacks, they began to slow and Anna got a chance. She thrust her foil forward the same time as Kristoff. Each foil connected with the other person's shoulder simultaneously.

"I vote we call it a draw," Anna said with a pant. Kristoff agreed and the two shook hands as they pulled off their face masks. Anna glanced at the door seeing the platinum blonde standing there watching them quietly. Anna could see a couple of her friends standing there as well. Kristoff followed Anna's gaze and gulped turning away quickly. Anna cocked an eyebrow and her look was returned with a flat stare. The platinum blonde turned around leaving the room along with the other two girls. "What's her name?" Anna asked looking at Kristoff. "Elsa, Elsa Arendelle. Her family owns the school. Not someone I'd want on my bad side."

-Scene Cut-

* * *

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the first chapter in this story all reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading. Expect an update within the next couple of days. I'll try to keep updates bi-weekly. ^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2

Anna ran out the door of her house and jumped onto her skateboard. Today, she had decided to wear a pair of black jeans and a plain white tee shirt, plus her favorite grey jacket. As she rode to school her mind kept drifting to her new found friends in her fencing team. She was so lost in thought the she failed to see the girl walking in front of her. Crash! Anna's skateboard slipped out from under her feet and she fell on top of whoever she ran into. Anna groaned and pushed herself up looking at who was under her.

A crimson blush made its way onto her face as she found Elsa Arendelle herself staring up at Anna. "Ohmygawd, Elsa I'm so sorry. Are you ok? I was just skating and I got lost in thought and…" Elsa shifted her knee which was in between Anna's legs causing her to trail off. Anna blushed darkly whispering, "This is kind of awkward." Anna stood up and held her hand down to Elsa. Elsa pushed her hand away and stood up on her own. "I'm fine," She said coldly, "No thanks to you. Watch where you're going next time." Anna blushed and replied, "Oh ok sorry again… and um… I was kinda wondering if you'd like to hang out or something?" Elsa looked at Anna as if she were crazy. "And why would I want to hang out with you?" She asked with a sneer.

Anna shrugged and picked up her skateboard. "Never mind forget I asked," Anna said softly, "You know Elsa, you really shouldn't sneer like that. It doesn't suit you" Elsa started to reply, but Anna had already hopped onto her skateboard and was gone. Anna looked back and saw Elsa staring after her. Anna blushed and grinned as she turned the corner. "I'll just have to make it up to her," Anna thought happily, "I bet she likes chocolate. Who doesn't love chocolate?"

-Scene Cut-

Anna arrived at school and was greeted at the entrance by Cinder. Cinder was the only other girl in her fencing class. She had light blonde hair, which she always wore in a cute bun. Her dark blue eyes sparkled as she greeted Anna. "Hey Anna," Cinder said with a large smile. Anna returned the smile and replied, "Hey Cinder, where's everyone else?" Cinder walked next to Anna as they entered the school building. "Kristoff and the others are already in class. So, how's your second day going?" Cinder asked looking over at Anna.

Anna blushed softly replying, "It's pretty good so far, I crashed into Elsa Arendelle. But, other than that it's been pretty good." Anna stopped by her locker and slipped her skate board in. She shut the locker and turned around to find Cinder staring at her wide eyed. "You did what? Oh no what did she say? Was she mad? Wait more importantly are you ok?" Cinder asked anxiously. Anna grinned and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking. Elsa was kinda mad, but it's ok. I'm going to buy her chocolates to make up for it." Cinder smiled and replied, "I think that's a great idea Anna. I'm sure she'll love them."

"Hey Cinder, we're at class," Anna said and held open the door, "Ladies first." Cinder laughed and didn't bother to argue. She stepped into the room followed by Anna. Kristoff came up and greeted both girls with bear hugs. "Wuzzup gurl?!" he joked as Anna gasped for air. He released Anna saying, "Alright! Everyone's here. Coach Simba is sick today and left me in charge. Every one pick a partner." Kristoff looked at Anna asking, "Hey, wanna be my sparring partner?" Cinder grabbed Anna's arm saying, "Sorry Kristoff, but Anna's sparring with me."

Anna giggled and looked around. She saw that the only one without a partner was another new kid. If Anna remembered correctly his name was Sven. "Hey, why don't you go spar with Sven?" Anna suggested looking over at Kristoff. A warm blush entered Kristoff's cheeks and he looked down trying to hide his face. Anna gave a wicked grin and waved Sven over pointing at Kristoff. "Hey Sven, Kristoff wants you to be his sparring partner!" Anna yelled earning an elbow in the ribs. Sven grinned at Kristoff who practically swooned at the other boys smile.

Cinder pulled Anna to a mat and Kristoff went to join Sven. "Kristoff is so gay." Cinder joked watching Kristoff shyly flirt around with Sven. Anna smiled slightly and went over to the wall changing into her gear. She picked up the foil and looked over seeing Cinder ready as well. They took their places on the mat and Anna flashed a confident smile saying, "I hope you can keep up Cinder." Cinder returned the grin replying, "Same goes to you Anna." Anna pulled on her face mask and took stance. Cinder followed suit. Both girls began the count down, "three… two… one… en garde!"

-Scene Cut-

* * *

** A/N Hey guy's I hope you enjoyed today's chapter. I know it's a little short but the chapters will get longer, I promise. All reviews and tips are welcome so feel free to throw out some constructive criticism (hint, hint). I mean you don't have to if you don't wanna but... you know. Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Anna panted softly and slid off her protective mask saying, "Wow, you put me through quite a work out Cinder. You're not half bad." Cinder tossed off her own face mask and began to strip out of her gear. "Yeah but you still won..." Cinder mumbled half-heartedly. Anna hugged Cinder saying, "Aww… don't let this loss get you down. Just think of it as a learning experience." Cinder's blushed deeply and replied, "O… okay." Anna yelped as Kristoff came up tickling her from behind. She squirmed trying to escape him, but Cinder was blocking her escape route.

"HELP!" Anna screamed fighting for breath. Kristoff was relentless in his attack and Cinder gave Anna a devilish grin. "Kristoff," Cinder reprimanded, "you aren't tickling her enough." Anna barely managed to wiggle out of Kristoff's hands and across the room. She leaned against the wall breathing heavily. "You two are horrible!" Anna yelled with a slight smile. Cinder advanced on Anna slowly saying, "Uh oh. Poor Anna is all trapped. How do you plan to escape this?" Anna looked around desperately. She tried to run. She made it a couple of feet before Cinder had tackled her down.

Anna squeaked and squirmed around as Cinder tickled her sides. Cinder was merciless in her attack. Anna laughed until she started to cry. Cinder stopped giving Anna a minute to catch her breath. Anna wiped her eyes and sighed her relief at the end of the onslaught. "Oh, I'm not done yet," Cinder said with a grin. A groan escaped Anna's lips at Cinder's words. Cinder smiled evilly and restarted her tickle attack. Anna screamed for help as she squirmed helplessly under Cinder. Anna got an idea and begged for another break.

Cinder stopped her tickling and squeaked loudly as Anna flipped on top of her with a triumphant grin. Anna started to stand up sticking her tongue out at Cinder. Cinder grabbed Anna's wrist pulling her back down. Anna landed on top of Cinder and blushed darkly feeling their lips brush. Anna froze trying to sort out the situation. "The bell rang a couple of minutes ago," Elsa spat venomously at the pair. Anna stood up quickly her face dark red. She dashed out of the class room hiding her face in her hands. Cinder glared at Elsa saying, "Wow thanks for the interruption bitch." "Fuck you Cinderella," Elsa replied walking out of the classroom.

-Scene Cut-

Anna stood at the doors of the school and leaned over panting softly. "Man I really had to book it," Anna told herself as she walked into the school building. Almost out of nowhere Cinder appeared asking, "Where the hell did you run off too? You just ditched us." Anna blushed saying, "Sorry Cinder, I had to run to the store right quick." Anna said with a smile. She looked around and spotted Elsa at the end of the hall. "I'll be right back." Anna said with a grin dashing down the hallway. "Hey, Elsa!" Anna yelled waving at her with the box of chocolates in her hand. She skidded to a stop in front of Elsa blushing lightly. Anna held out the box of chocolates saying, "Here... I got these for you. I wanted to make up for this morning. You know... for running over you. I figured you like these."

Elsa sighed softly and took the box looking at it quietly. She shook her head and tried to return the chocolates saying, "I don't like chocolate." Anna stepped back shocked, "You don't like chocolate? Not even when it's filled with delicious caramel?" "No!" Elsa spat throwing the box at Anna, "I hate chocolate! Now will you get the fuck away?!" Anna winced and turned away saying, "Sorry Elsa... You don't have to be so mean about it." Anna walked away wiping the tears from her eyes. Cinder walked up and hugged Anna. She glared at Elsa, who just sneered at her in retaliation. "Come on let's go to class," Cinder said leading Anna away with an arm around her waist.

-Scene Cut-

"That was cold even for you Elsa," Olaf, Elsa's boyfriend, said watching Anna walk away. "Shut up Olaf, I don't want to hear it," Elsa sneered at the pale brunette. Olaf winced at Elsa's biting words saying, "You know Elsa, sometimes I wonder if your heart really is frozen." Elsa glared at him and he shrank from her gaze. "Come talk to me when you're in a better mood," Olaf said and turned around walking away. The bell rang and everyone left leaving Elsa standing alone in the hallway. Elsa kicked the lockers in anger. "It was that Anna's fault. I wish she'd go away and leave me alone!"

Elsa gave an irritated sigh looking at the box of chocolates longingly. She looked around making for sure no one was around before she kneeled down picking up the box. "I can't believe she actually fell for that, what an idiot. It's none of her business what I like, especially as she was rude enough to embarrass me in front of everyone." Elsa opened the box grateful that the delicious treats were unharmed.

-Scene Cut-

Anna walked out of her eighth hour class holding her growling stomach. She now regretted skipping lunch. Oh, well, at least she had a reason to go out for Subway. Anna's mouth watered at the thought of such a delicious meal. She walked to her locker and opened it up pulling out her skateboard. When she shut the door she squeaked at the sight of Cinder. "Eek! Cinder you almost gave me a heart attack!" Anna reprimanded with a pout. Cinder giggled saying, "Sorry Anna, I was just wondering if you had any plans today? Cause if not… maybe you'd like to go out and grab something to eat."

Anna smiled slightly and replied, "That depends… Where did you have in mind?" Cinder bit her lip saying, "I don't know probably like Subway or something." Anna grinned and bowed slightly saying, "Well if you insist, lead the way. Onward and forward!" Cinder laughed softly and turned around leading Anna outside. "We're going to take my car is that ok?" Cinder asked looking back at Anna. Anna nodded saying, "Yup." Anna opened the door for Cinder saying, "After you milady." Cinder blushed lightly setting down in the driver's seat. Anna walked around the silver Ford Chevelle and took her place in the passenger's seat.

Anna leaned into the leather seat as she pulled on her seatbelt. She looked over at Cinder saying, "This is an awesome car. The Chevelle has always been my favorite." Cinder grinned and turned on the car saying, "Thanks. I won it in a race a little while back." Anna's eyes were wide. "Whoa, how did you manage that? I didn't know you raced." She said shocked. Cinder smiled saying, "Yup, my dad taught me." "That's so cool! Man… I wish I had a dad that could teach me stuff." Anna said softly looking out the window.

"You mean you're dad never does anything like that for you?" Cinder asked incredulously. Anna shook her head saying, "I never met my dad. Well, I don't remember him. He left me and my mom a few months after I was born." Cinder reached over resting her hand on Anna's shoulder saying, "I'm sorry Anna." Anna looked over at Cinder and smiled saying, "Don't be. It's not your fault he left. So don't say sorry." Cinder started to argue but stopped and nodded saying, "Ok." Cinder parked in front of Subways and Anna was the first one out. She walked around the car opening the door for Cinder.

Cinder blushed and slid out of the car. She looked down trying to hide her embarrassment from Anna. Anna giggled and shut the door saying, "Just so were clear, I'm paying." Cinder looked up at Anna arguing, "The hell if you are! I'm the one who asked you out remember?" Anna grinned replying, "As you wish." Cinder smiled happily leading Anna into the store saying, "Wow, I actually won." Anna smiled slyly saying, "Yup you won alright."

-Scene Cut-

Cinder grumbled angrily as the pair sat down at a park bench. Anna had insisted that they eat at the park. "I can't believe you paid." Cinder said and began unwrapping her sub. Anna grinned replying, "It's too late now. Don't worry, I'll pay next time too." Cinder glared at Anna replying, "Yeah, and then I'll pour my soda down your shirt." Anna gave a bring it on face saying, "And after you do that I'll make you lick it up." Cinder's face turned a deep red hue. Anna burst out in a fit of giggles at the sight. Almost out of nowhere Kristoff appeared setting next to Cinder.

"Hey guys, I'm so glad I found you. Sven, the guy from fencing class, said that the big back to school bash going on Friday over at um… Olaf's place. Olaf is the head of the ice skating team. Sven invited me and said that I could invite you guys as well. Do you wanna go?" Cinder seemed to have recovered from her shock and said, "I can't go. I have to baby sit Friday." Kristoff looked at Anna who shrugged saying, "Why not? How long is it going to be?" Kristoff smiled saying, "It's going to be going until everyone leaves. It'll probably last all weekend. Olaf has this huge like pool. He has a basketball court. The whole shebang."

Anna sighed saying, "I don't think my mom would like me going to a party." Kristoff used puppy dog eyes saying, "Pwetty peas Anna… it'll be fun." Anna couldn't resist the adorable blonde and gave in saying, "I'll see what I can do. Now go away so Cinder and I can finish our date." Kristoff got up saying, "Ok, I'll come pick you up at school about seven Friday." Anna smiled at Cinder saying, "Sounds like . So, who are you babysitting?"

-Scene Cut-

Anna sighed softly looking at her house. "Thanks for the date Cinder. I had a lot of fun." Anna said smiling at her friend. Cinder smiled back and leaned over kissing Anna's cheek softly. "I had a lot of fun too. Maybe I'll have to take you out with me on a race night." Anna bit her lip blushing lightly. "I'd like that," She replied shyly. Cinder smiled and sat back saying, "Well, See you tomorrow." Anna smiled and got out of the car. She walked to her front porch and waved at Cinder as she drove off.

Anna walked inside saying, "Momma I'm home." Anna's mom poked her head out of the kitchen door way saying, "Hey sweetie, where have you been?" Anna smiled and walked to the kitchen setting at the table. "I was on a date." she said with a blush. Her mom smiled and sat across from her asking, "Oh really? What's his name?" Anna blushed darkly and hid her face replying, "_Her_ name is Cinder." Anna's mom smiled mischievously asking, "Is she hot?" Anna nodded her head saying, "Yeah... She's pretty hot now that I think about it... HEY! That is none of your business!" Anna buried her face in her hands trying to hide the embarrassed blush that was crawling onto her face. "I'm just playing with you sweetie. I'm glad you found someone that you like." Anna's mom said ruffling Anna's hair.

**A/N: So, guys I lied, I have way to much spare time so, I'm probably going to push chapters every couple of days. I tried to make today's chapter a bit longer. If it was still too short let me know. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. All reviews are welcome. Bye Bye^_^**


	4. The Party part-1

**A/N: Warning: Alcohol usage in the third scene.**

Anna stood down on the steps of the school resting her chin in her hands. She had been waiting at the school for Kristoff the past ten minutes. She was ready to just get up and head home. Finally a car pulled to a stop in front of her. She stood up walking towards the car. "I can't believe you made me wait this long. I should kick you butt." Anna scolded as the driver seat door opened. Anna froze halfway to the car and blushed darkly when she saw Elsa step out. "Oh, Elsa... It's you. I thought you were someone else." Anna said smiling slightly.

Elsa rolled her eyes asking, "Who were you waiting for Cinderella?" Anna shook her head saying, "No she said she had to babysit. I was actually waiting for Kristoff. He said he was going to take me to this party at um… what was his name… Olaf's… yeah Olaf's house. But, obviously, he hasn't shown." Elsa shrugged saying, "That sounds like an average guy." Anna blushed and bit her lip asking, "Um… I really don't wanna bother you or anything, but would you mind giving me a ride to the party. I mean if you don't wanna that's totally cool."

Elsa shrugged saying, "Sure I guess. I was heading that way anyways." "Yay!" Anna squeaked, "Thank you Elsa~!" Elsa rolled her eyes sliding back into the car. Anna opened the passenger's side door and got in. She buckled her seat belt saying, "Thank you again Elsa. I'm really sorry to bug you about this. I mean I know you aren't really that fond of me…" Elsa shrugged replying, "Sure whatever. Don't think we're like best friends now or anything…"

Anna giggled replying, "Well of course not silly. Best friends know each other really well and stuff. The only not obvious thing I know about you is that you don't like chocolate… which is crazy, not that I'm saying you're crazy or anything because you aren't. It's just crazy that you don't like choc-" Anna was cut off by Elsa saying, "Anna, shut up." Anna blushed looking out the window. "Sorry Elsa…" Anna said softly. Elsa looked at Anna sighing softly. Anna blushed lightly meeting Elsa's gaze. Elsa shook her head in exasperation asking, "Who picked out your clothes out? You are soooo not dressed for a party, and you didn't even touch your hair."

Anna looked down at her plain black shirt and jeans. She had wanted to wear like a dress, but she decided simple would be better. "I did. I didn't really want to over dress." Anna said looking up at Elsa. Now she was starting to regret the decision. Elsa was wearing a full length icy blue dress. The whole of it fit snuggly to Elsa's thin frame. There wasn't much revealed of Elsa's skin. All that was uncovered were her hands and a slice in the side of the dress that showed a few inches above Elsa's knee when she walked. She was very sexy in Anna's opinion. Wait what?

"…ke up?" Elsa asked with a shake of her head. Anna blushed replying, "Sorry Elsa, I kind of zoned out. What were you asking?" Elsa rolled her eyes saying, "I was asking why you didn't even wear make-up." Anna blushed and shrugged saying, "I don't really wear make-up." Elsa shook her head and pulled the car to a stop saying, "Nope, I'm not going with you like this. Trust me you're going to thank me later." Anna turned red watching Elsa dig around in her purse. She pulled out a handful of make-up saying, "Come here I can't reach you from there."

-Scene Cut-

* * *

Anna stared at herself in the mirror. That Elsa handed her. She hardly recognized herself, well that maybe an overstatement. Her lips were a deep red making them look fuller and more luscious. She had a slightly darker tint in her cheeks. Elsa had added a sort of butterfly like look to her eyelashes. She even added a light layer of eye shadow. Anna was unable to pull her gaze away. Elsa took the mirror saying, "There now if I were drunk I could kiss you at least. It's a bummer I couldn't do something about your hair though." Anna mentally flinched, but forced a smile on her face. She was having fun and didn't want to ruin her time with Elsa, despite her rudeness.

Elsa started back up the car and started driving again. The two retreated into a comfortable silence. After what seemed like a few minutes, Elsa pulled to a stop saying, "We're here Anna." Anna turned her gaze from the window and was immediately awe struck. "Olaf lives in a castle?!" Anna nearly screamed. Her eyes were so wide they nearly popped out of her head. Elsa winced and replied, "Could you like, not scream? Also that isn't a castle, it's a mansion. My mansion actually, my dad is the owner of this huge oil company and so we're filthy rich. I live here, but I let Olaf set up the party and everything."

Anna grinned widely saying, "That is so cool Elsa. You're lucky…." Elsa shrugged uncomfortably saying, "Yeah whatever. You can get out now." Anna's face flushed a light red and she asked, "Aren't you coming too?" Elsa just looked away saying, "Good bye Anna." Anna looked down and got out of the car saying, "Bye Elsa." She shut the door walking towards the gigantic building. The front doors were at least fifteen feet tall each and made out of sturdy oak. As Anna walked up the marble stair case leading up to the front door she could see the doors were propped open a bench against each.

Anna saw others from school and standing around and hanging out on the huge front porch. Now Anna knew how Jack felt after he reached the top of the beanstalk. She was greeted by everyone. _How do they all know my name?_ Anna wondered as she walked inside. The main entrance looked to be where most of the students were. At the top of the first set of the stair case was the D.J. set up. Anna looked up at the ceiling and looked back down immediately. The height of it was dizzying. Anna looked around and saw Kristoff sitting with Sven at a makeshift bar. She began making her way through the crowd towards the couple.

Kristoff didn't notice her approach so she managed to walk right up to the table and clear her throat loudly. Kristoff looked at her and his faced turned into a warm shade of red. "Oh Anna… I forgot I was supposed to pick you up." Kristoff admitted guiltily. Anna sighed softly and sat down with the couple replying, "That's okay, I guess, I'll get payback later though." Sven laughed when Kristoff turned to him for help. "Don't look at me, you left her hanging." Kristoff grumbled something unintelligible pouting at Anna.

-Scene Cut-

* * *

Anna laughed loudly at Kristoff's joke saying, "Man Kristoff, I never knew you were so (hiccup) funny!" Her words slurred slightly in her drunken state. Kristoff, Sven, and Anna had gotten into a game of poker with a rule change. The two teens had managed to convince Anna to play. The rule was that whoever lost the hand had to take a shot. They ended the game after ten hands or so. Anna had lost count. The trio decided to take a break from the party and went off to a private corner somewhere in the mansion.

One girl Anna and Kristoff knew from vocal had joined them somewhere along the way. They had found a quaint little room that looked as if it hadn't been used forever. There was a comfortable couch and a couple of well cushioned chairs. Anna and the other girl, Mulan, had taken the chairs letting the male couple cuddle on the couch. "Hey Anna," Kristoff said questioningly with a lopsided grin, "Truth or dare?" Anna hiccupped and replied, "Dare, always dare." "I dare you to kisssss Mulan," Kristoff giggled like a little girl.

Anna turned her head looking at Mulan who shrugged leaning towards Anna. Anna kissed Mulan's cheek and smiled triumphantly at Kristoff. "Ok Anna it's your turn." Kristoff said holding out the beer that he had bought from the makeshift bar. Anna took a swig and looked at Mulan asking, "Truth or dare?" "Truth," Mulan answered. "Is it true that… you… are a herma- hermafro-," Anna couldn't pronounce the word and Sven butted in asking, "Do you mean hermaphrodite?" "Yeah that one thanks Kristoff." Sven snorted shaking his head with a grin.

Mulan blushed darkly and she nodded her head saying, "Yes… it's true." Anna grinned holding out the bottle to Mulan saying, "That's so (hiccup) awesome." Mulan grinned shyly taking the bottle. "Hey Kristoff or Sven, whichever of you takes the D. Now you have a fall back plan," Anna joked causing all four of the drunken teens to burst out in laughter. Mulan opened her mouth to talk, but was interrupted by the opening of the door. Anna looked at the door seeing Elsa stagger into the room and say, "Hey (hic) nerds. Can I join?"


	5. The Party part-2

Anna grinned at the platinum blonde saying, "You look (hiccup) drunk off your rocker." Kristoff agreed and held out another bottle saying, "Yeah you like shit come on and drink away." Elsa stumbled forward and took the bottle falling into Anna's lap. "What brings the queen bitch to our little slice of land?" Mulan asked lying over the arms of her chair. Elsa grunted and opened the bottle taking a long drink. Elsa took drinks during her explanation, "Got tired of the kiss asses hanging out at the party. Olaf's the only 'real' person there and he's too drunk to do anything but run around yelling 'I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!' I laughed my ass off." Elsa threw her legs over the arm of the chair and leaned her head on Anna's shoulder with a giggle.

Kristoff laughed saying, "I remember that one time he sang a song from that one bad 'Queens', I think it was. Oh man, it was the best. He had scored the last touchdown of the playoffs winning the game by a few seconds. He was so psyched that he sang something called like 'Rock You'. You guys should've seen it. I died laughing." Elsa giggled and pouted as Anna took her drink draining the rest of the bottle. Mulan grinned saying, "So queen truth or dare?" Elsa considered for a moment before saying, "Um… dare."

Mulan gave an evil smile saying, "I dare you to kiss Anna, on the lips." The room immediately went silent and Anna giggled asking, "What's with Anna and kissing tonight? I think (hiccup) you guys are doing this on purpose." Elsa turned in Anna's lap and looked at her biting her bottom lip. "What happens if I refuse?" Mulan's grin grew even bigger and she replied, "Then you have to kiss Sven." Elsa glanced at Sven and quickly turned her gaze back to Anna. She grabbed the front of Anna's shirt pulling her into a deep kiss.

Anna moaned accidently and giggled at herself. Elsa broke off the kiss and bit her lip staring into Anna's eyes. The others in the room cheered and Mulan laughed holding her bottle out to Elsa saying, "Ok that was awesome. I like the drunken Elsa better than the sober bitch." Elsa took the bottle and tore her gaze off Anna looking back at the others. She took a swig and looked at Kristoff asking, "Truth or dare blonde kid?" Kristoff broke out into a grin and replied, "Truth, daring isn't my style." "Pussy," Elsa replied with a grin.

Elsa thought for a minute and giggled asking, "Is it true that… you have had sex with Sven?" Kristoff broke into a grin replying, "Not yet. We are taking it slow. Make sure we fit you know? Ah I don't even know what I'm fucking saying." Elsa held the bottle out and Sven took it saying, "My turn." He took a swig and looked over at Mulan asking, "Truth or dare?" Mulan yawned saying, "Dare, I need something exciting to do." Sven grinned saying, "I think you just wanna go masturbate, was that kiss to sexy for you?" Mulan flipped him off saying, "Just give me a damn dare."

"I dare you too kiss Anna or y-" He was cut off by Anna yelling, "QUIT with getting me kisses! Why is it always me?!" Everyone but Anna burst out laughing. Elsa tickled Anna's chin with her finger saying, "Cause you are veryyyy kissable." Mulan smiled seductively at Anna saying, "She's not wrong. I'd take you to bed any day of the week." Sven grinned and picked up from his earlier sentence, "Or you have to nibble Elsa's ear and slowly nip down to her br-" "That's it new game!" Anna called out, "I vote we play seven minutes of heaven spin-the-bottle style."

All the women agreed and the two boys had no choice but to go along. They moved to the floor setting in pentagon with a beer bottle in the middle of them. Sven spun first and the bottle landed on Mulan. The two got up walking into the closet. Anna locked the door behind them. She leaned against the door staring at the time on Elsa's phone. Seven minutes later she unlocked the door and Sven came out holding his chest and Mulan followed saying, "Hey Kristoff, your boy toy has a thing for getting his nips twisted."

Next it was Mulan's turn and she spun the bottle. It started to land on Anna but turned just enough to land on Elsa. Mulan pouted but got up pulling Elsa into the closet. Anna locked the door and heard moaning a few minutes into the turn. She waited for seven minutes and Mulan came out with messy hair. "Now she is a good kisser." Elsa followed after winking at Anna. Anna giggled and skipped back to her spot and sat down. The other two girls took their spots and Elsa leaned forward spinning the bottle. It landed on Anna and Elsa wasted no time in pulling Anna into the closet. Anna just managed to toss the phone clumsily to Mulan. Elsa pulled the door shut and pushed Anna against the wall kissing her lips hard.

-Scene Cut-

* * *

Anna groaned softly and stretched out with a deep yawn. Man her head was pounding. She felt an odd weight on top of her body. Her eyes flickered open and she looked down seeing a mess of platinum blonde hair on her chest. She smiled sleepily wrapping her arms around the girl's bare back gently. The girl cuddle closer to her nuzzling into Anna's chest. Anna cooed softly massaging the other girls bare back. The girl yawned deeply stretching out._ Wait what?! _Anna screamed in her head. Her face turned dark red and her eyes shot open. She slowly looked down at the girl lying on her naked body. _Oh no_… the color drained from Anna's face and she shook the girl slightly.

"Hmm…" Elsa asked and turned her head to face Anna and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled lazily up at her saying, "Oh good morning…" She stretched out and leaned up planting a kiss on her cheek. Elsa nuzzled into Anna's neck. Anna sat up slowly and grabbed the covers holding them to her body. She twisted around to look at Elsa trying to say something, "I… We… you… This…" She reached dumbly for her clothes her throat was hoarse as she whispered, "This… never... happened…"

Elsa watched silently as Anna crawled out of the bed and looked away as she got dressed. "I… I… need a ride," Anna whispered glancing at Elsa. Elsa nodded her reply and started getting dressed. Anna walked out of the room holding her head. She shut the door holding her head tightly. _Oh my gawd what did we do last night? I think I'm going to freak out._ Anna paced in front of the door trying to ignore the pounding in her head. The door opened and Elsa walked out saying, "Let's go…" Anna nodded following Elsa out of the mansion.

The girls slid into Elsa car and sat quietly for a minute before Elsa pushed the keys into the ignition and turned on the car. Anna finished pulling on her shoes and leaned her head into her hand. She stared out the window with a single tear rolling down her cheek. She glanced over at Elsa who looked over at her as well. Elsa reached up slowly but Anna shied away from Elsa's touch. The red head was feeling too overwhelmed at the moment. Elsa sighed softly asking, "Are you even going to say something about this?"

Anna looked at Elsa asking, "What am I supposed to say?" At least her voice wasn't hoarse anymore. The initial shock was what had done it. "I don't fucking know Anna. But we have to talk this out sometime," Elsa said with a grimace. Anna thought for a moment and shook her head replying, "No we don't nothing ever happened… We just woke up in the same bed that's all. We got drunk last night and were off of our rockers and we don't remember anything. That's the story stick with it." Elsa laughed dryly and shook her head.

Elsa looked out the window saying, "I can't believe this is all you have to say." Anna grimaced saying, "What do you mean? It's simple. This never happened." "Well it obviously has!" Elsa yelled slamming on the breaks. She glared at Anna who looked as if her life had just flashed before her eyes. She had such a grip on the dashboard that her knuckles were turning white. Anna looked at Elsa screaming, "What the crap was that about!?"Elsa growled softly, dangerously. "I have been with Olaf for a good five years and last night you took my damn virginity! I love him and still never gave him myself, but now you come waltzing in like you can just do whatever you want! I don't even like you, I just pitied you! Now I regret ever even bringing you to the party!" Elsa yelled angrily.

Anna's eyes began to fill with tears. She looked away asking, "If you don't like me why are you driving me?" "Because," Elsa snarled angrily, "You owe me!" Anna clenched her teeth and picked up her skateboard. She unbuckled her seat belt getting out of the car. Elsa got out as well asking, "Where do you think you're going?" "Home… leave me alone Elsa…" Anna said softly setting down her skateboard. "That's like three miles away! You can't go all th-" Elsa was cut off by Anna slapping her across the face. Elsa held her cheek in shock staring at Anna's wet face. "I told you to leave me alone, "Anna said in a pained voice. She got on her skateboard leaving a shocked Elsa alone.

-Scene Cut-

* * *

**A/N: So here's part two. If I have failed you guys let me know, I'll make it up to you I swear. All reviews are welcome. Love you guys! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Quick warning First scene is smut_**

* * *

_Elsa opened the white painted door to reveal her room. Everything was an icy blue shade, the walls, the bed, the dresser. Anna thought it was adorable. Anna glanced over at Elsa who had traveled to the dresser pulling out a set of panda pajamas. Anna had giggled and stepped out of her sneakers falling on Elsa's queen sized mattress. There were so many pillows it was like she was sitting up. Elsa had pulled off her shirt and threw it at Anna saying, "Look away goofy, this body isn't for you to be lookin' at." _

_Anna laughed and turned her head. Curious she lifted the shirt to her nose inhaling deeply. Elsa's sage grass scent was almost as intoxicating as the beer. Anna's eyes drifted shut and she had relaxed just breathing in the wonderful scent. "Enjoying yourself?" came the whisper from Elsa's seductive voice right next to Anna's ear. Elsa's warm breath on her ear sent chills throughout Anna's body. Anna opened her eyes watching as Elsa sat on her and straddling her waist with bare legs. Elsa took her shirt from Anna tossing it on the floor. Anna began to feel a burning sensation between her legs, but it was a good kind of burning. Elsa slid her hands up Anna's shirt running her fingers over the slight outlines of Anna's abs. Anna bit her lip enjoying the fire that Elsa's cool touch left._

"_Get this annoying barrier out of the way," Elsa demanded softly pulling on Anna's cloth shirt. Anna slid off her black shirt leaving her upper body covered only with a neon pink bra. Elsa bit her lip and leaned down planting light kisses on Anna's stomach. Anna cooed her encouragement for Elsa's kisses. Elsa kissed up the center of Anna's body until she reached Anna's lips. Anna pouted whispering, "Don't tease me Elsa. You're so mean." Elsa giggled and nipped Anna's nose whispering, "Shh… don't talk…" Elsa licked Anna's lips slowly and leaned down to kiss her._

_Anna's lips parted in anticipation and she moaned when Elsa's lips met hers. Elsa's tongue penetrated her red headed lover's and was met with weak resistance. Anna tried to wrestle Elsa's tongue, but was beat easily. Elsa's hands slipped behind Anna's back and she started to fiddle with the hook of Anna's bra. Anna wiggled out of her jeans and panties kicking them onto the floor. She was burning for Elsa's touch. Anna reached back helping Elsa unhook her bra and lifted her arms as Elsa pulled it off._

_Elsa sat up on Anna's waist marveling at her chest. Elsa let her fingers lightly trail over Anna's breasts. "Your body is so beautiful Anna…" Elsa whispered and leaned down planting a light kiss on Anna's sensitive nub. Anna gasped softly and moaned loudly arching her chest towards Elsa's mouth as she silently begged for Elsa to taste her even more. Elsa was more than happy to oblige. She formed her mouth around the now erect center and suckled lightly. Anna moaned loudly and cooed Elsa's name. Elsa bit down lightly pulling on the soft skin. _

_Anna cried out with pleasure gripping the sheets of the bed. Elsa's mouth moved over to Anna's other breast leaving teeth imprints as she went. Elsa reached down cupping Anna's dripping mound. Anna couldn't take it anymore she needed Elsa to go faster. She began pushing on Elsa's shoulders trying to get her to go down. Anna moaned softly as Elsa traveled slowly down Anna's body planting gentle kisses. She finally reached Anna's soaked sex. Elsa inhaled deeply whispering, "Mmm… Anna you smell so good down here." _

_Elsa flicked Anna's bud with her tongue causing Anna's hips to rise involuntarily. Anna slowly fell back against the bed and Elsa repeated her motion several more times until Anna finally cried out her name in frustration. Elsa finally began to lap up Anna's juices eliciting moan after moan from her freckled lover. Anna gasped feeling Elsa's finger penetrate her body. Elsa began to pump her finger slowly. She took Anna's bud into her mouth pulling on it lightly with her teeth. Anna's hips started to thrust in rhythm with Elsa's finger._

_Anna could feel the heat in her mound growing and growing like a bubble. Elsa seemed to sense that Anna was close to her orgasm and she inserted added a second finger increasing the speed of her rhythm. Anna's moans grew louder and louder until her muscles stiffened and a scream of pleasure erupted from her. White hot pleasure seared through Anna's veins and filled her vision. Slowly the pleasure subsided and Anna found Elsa kissing the sweat off her forehead. "I never took you for a screamer," Elsa whispered with a grin._

-Scene Cut-

* * *

It had been two weeks since that night at the party. Anna and Elsa hardly ever said a word to each other. Sometimes Anna would catch Elsa staring at her, but look away when she noticed. Every night since then Anna had the same dream about that night. That one exact scene would play through her head every time she fell asleep. It was driving Anna insane, she couldn't catch a break. Anna made her way to the school building. She didn't have time to worry about the dream. Nope, she was too excited today the fencing team was going to district. It was going to be a great day.

She stopped in front of the school and kicked up her skateboard. She walked inside heading towards her locker. She opened it up and stuck her skateboard in the space. She looked in the mirror that she had put up on the door. She giggled at the sight of her messy hair. "Let me fix that," came Cinder's voice and her arms wrapping around Anna's waist. Anna bit her lip and leaned into Cinder replying, "That sounds good. I want to look great for when we kick Corona high's butt." Cinder grinned and nipped Anna's ear whispering, "I can't wait for the celebration party."

A shiver worked its way up Anna's spine and she turned her head kissing Cinder's cheek. "If you do really well in your match then I might consider letting you kiss me," Anna replied softly. Cinder's cheeks warmed to a light red and she said, "Deal. Now come on. I wouldn't want to miss Simba's big speech." Anna shut her locker and squeaked as Cinder started pulling her to the fencing room quickly. "Wait what about my hair?" Anna asked recovering from her stumble. "I'll fix it in class we have an hour until we leave."

-Scene Cut-

* * *

Anna looked over at the blonde sleeping on her shoulder. They had been sitting on the bus for a couple of hours and Cinder had finally passed out. Anna refused to sleep, instead she snuck Cinder's Ipod and listened to her music. The bus hit a big bump causing Cinder to slip off of Anna's shoulder and slide down into her lap. Anna grinned shaking her head. _That girl could sleep through an earthquake. _Anna found herself absentmindedly playing with Cinder's hair. She looked down at Cinder's face. She looked so peaceful... **My Fault **by Imagine Dragons started to play in Anna's ears. Her mind began to wonder towards Elsa.

Anna turned off the Ipod and put it up forcing back the tears. "Anna…" Cinder mumbled in her sleep shifting around. "I'm here Cinder sweetie," Anna said softly caressing Cinder's cheek. Cinder's face lit up and she nuzzled into Anna's hand. Anna felt her heart melting in her chest.

"**You don't deserve her. Not after what you did with Elsa."**

"_Tell her the truth she will understand."_

"**No she won't she'll hate you. She will never talk to you again. Don't tell her."**

"_You can't hide this from her. She deserves better, so do you."_

"**No you don't you're a filthy slut. And you won't tell her because then you'd lose her affection. You couldn't stand that."**

" _Anna… do the right thing."_

"**Conceal it, don't feel, don't let her know. Keep it locked away. You don't want her, but you want her affections and the 'things' she could do for you and you aren't willing to let that end."**

Anna knew what she should do. She needed to wake Cinder and tell her the truth. But, that nagging fear in her mind stopped her. What if she really did leave Anna because of what she did? What if she didn't understand? Anna couldn't take that risk. She knew it was selfish and she hated herself for it, but she couldn't tell Cinder. She couldn't tell Cinder about something that never happened. Anna smiled and forced the pain down in her chest. She leaned down pressing her lips to Cinder's forehead gently. "I'm so sorry," Anna whispered so quietly that she barely heard her own voice.

-Scene Cut-

* * *

Anna was sitting on the edge of her seat. It was the last match of the evening. Corona and Frozen were tied with 10 wins on each side. This match was going to be Cinder and a boy named Eugene. The two were in the middle of a bout. Cinder had two out of five and Eugene had one. He made a faint and managed to score a hit. They were now tied whoever won got the game and the privilege of going to state. The two began their spar and Anna found herself praying for Eugene to win. But she knew that there was no way Cinder was losing. Not with what she had at stake.

Eugene couldn't keep up with the aggressive almost feral onslaught. Cinder took the match and game in under fifteen seconds. Those who attended the match from Frozen stood and cheered. Cinder quickly shook her opponent's hand and was crowded by her team. Anna got up and walked onto the large mat. The team parted for her and left her and Cinder surrounded by them. Cinder took off her facemask with a huge grin. "I won," She bragged biting her bottom lip. Anna couldn't help but smile and reply, "I noticed." Cinder wasted no time pouncing on Anna. Cinder threw her arms around Anna's waist pulling her into a kiss. The crowd went wild with cheers, whistles, and whoop-whoop's. Cinder wouldn't let Anna out of the kiss for a good thirty seconds. Cinder finally ended the kiss leaving both teens breathless. No one noticed the platinum blonde that exited the building with tear stained cheeks.

-Scene Cut-

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter. All reviews are welcome. I love you all! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

Anna lay awake with Cinder passed out on her chest. The two had been up most of the night watching the Star Wars movies. Cinder had finally passed out during the last movie. Anna didn't sleep much these days. It hurt too much to wake up. Elsa had come to her the day after the district game and asked Anna if she wanted to hang out sometime. Anna had been shocked but agreed saying that she'd like to hangout that evening. Kristoff had been around at the time and Elsa even asked if he and Sven wanted to come along. That really shocked Anna.

The four ended up going to watch Olaf's football game. Olaf's team one and at the after party he gave Anna this big, knowing grin. It confused her and she decided it was time for her to go after that. Over the next few weeks she and Elsa hung out quite a bit. Cinder's grades were getting low and Anna had offered to help her study, but Cinder declined saying that she had already promised Mulan that they could study together. So on Tuesdays and Thursdays Cinder would go to Mulan's and Anna would hang out with Elsa and the two guys.

The fencing team had made it to the top of the charts in state and the next game coming up in a couple of days was going to be the state championships. They were going up against a school called Southern Isles. Anna thought it was an odd name for a school, but it didn't matter. They were going to be crushed. Frozen's team has been undefeated so far and Anna wasn't going to let that change now. Cinder shifted around and nuzzled Anna's neck. A warm blush crawled across Anna's face and she kissed Cinder's forehead whispering, "I don't deserve you."

"_You need to tell her the truth."_

"**No… Hide it; you wouldn't want her to leave you now would you?"**

"_Think of her feelings consider how Cinder's going to feel"_

"**Bury the truth. Let the guilt and fear grow and fester."**

"_Let it go Anna, tell her, she will understand."_

"**She'll leave you and hate you, and before long so will Kristoff and Sven and Mulan… Even Elsa…"**

"_Tell her"_

"**Yes tell her and ruin Elsa's life for good. She's the reason you have to deal with this. It's all her fault. She doesn't care about you. How could she? She's just a rich brat with no consideration for others."**

"_Elsa cares about you Anna. Everyone does. Just tell the truth. Everyone will understand."_

"**You'll be shunned. Even your own mother will disown you if you tell. Don't tell anyone hide it."**

"Anna… Trust your heart. You know what's right you know what you have to do."

Anna's eyes filled with tears which she quickly wiped away. "I can't do it," She whispers and curls up burying her face in Cinder's neck. She slowly fell asleep and her grip on Cinder's shirt never loosened.

-Scene Cut-

Anna looked around as she walked down the dark street. The rain was pouring down on her head. She had left her jacket at her house earlier that day and was now regretting it. Anna had just left Cinder's house. They had stayed cuddled up most of the day from the rain. That was until her mom had finally called telling her to come home. Anna came across a street sign and her face paled slightly. She had never been here before. She was lost and very alone. She looked around and watched a car pull up next to her.

Anna felt the color drain completely from her face and she took a step back. The door opened up and Elsa waved at her saying, "Come on get in." Anna gave a sigh of relief and set in the passenger's seat. "You nearly gave me a heart attack Elsa," Anna said with a soft smile. She sneezed and blushed covering her mouth. Elsa smiled and reached back grabbing a blanket. She handed it to Anna saying "Here try to warm up. Where were you heading?" Anna curled up into the blanket saying, "My mom called saying that she wanted me home and I got lost on the way there. How come you just happened to show up?"

Elsa face turned a light pink and she replied, "I spend a lot of time just driving around town." "Doing what?" "Just thinking… reflecting on my life… all the mistakes I've made… all the good things I've done… there aren't many of those." "Wow that sounds almost… philosophical. I never took you to be that kind of person." "Thanks." Anna stared out the window quietly. The last time she was alone with Elsa was at the party. Anna's mind drifted to that night.

_Anna took the offer graciously. Elsa got up leading the young red head to a room. She opened it up to reveal her room. Everything was an icy blue shade, the walls, the bed, the dresser. Anna thought it was adorable. Anna glanced over at Elsa who had traveled to the dresser pulling out a set of panda pajamas. Anna had giggled and stepped out of her sneakers falling on Elsa's queen sized mattress. There were so many pillows it was like she was sitting up. Elsa had pulled off her shirt and threw it at Anna saying, "Look away goofy, this body isn't for you to be lookin' at." _

_Anna laughed and turned her head. Curious she lifted the shirt to her nose inhaling deeply. Elsa's sage grass scent was almost as intoxicating as the beer. Anna's eyes drifted shut and she had relaxed just breathing in the wonderful scent. "Enjoying yourself?" came the whisper from Elsa's seductive voice right next to Anna's ear. Elsa's warm breath on her ear sent chills throughout Anna's body. Anna opened her eyes watching as Elsa sat on her and straddling her waist. Elsa took her shirt from Anna tossing it on the floor. Anna began to feel a burning sensation between her legs, but it was a good kind of burning. Elsa slid her hands up Anna's shirt running her fingers over the slight outlines of Anna's abs. Anna bit her lip enjoying the fire that Elsa's cool touch left._

"_Get this annoying barrier out of the way," Elsa demanded softly pulling on Anna's cloth shirt. Anna slid off her black shirt leaving her upper body covered only with a neon pink bra. Elsa bit her lip and leaned down planting light kisses on Anna's stomach. Anna cooed her joy at Elsa's touch. Elsa kissed up the center of Anna's body until she reached Anna's lips. Anna pouted whispering, "Don't tease me Elsa. You're so mean." Elsa giggled and nipped Anna's nose whispering, "Shh… don't talk…" Elsa licked Anna's lips slowly and leaned down to kiss her._

"Anna!" Elsa yelled causing Anna to jerk back to reality. "What?" Anna asked looking at Elsa. Elsa rolled her eyes and smiled saying, "We're at your house, scatterbrain." Anna blushed and looked past Elsa seeing her house in the background. Her mom was waiting on the porch with her nose in a book. "Oh, ok thanks for the ride," Anna said with a smile. She lifted off the covers and inhaled its scent deeply. It smelled of sage grass. Anna bit her lip asking, "Do you mind if I hang on to this for a bit?" Elsa smiled replying, "Sure just get it back to me Monday or something."

"Bye," Anna said letting her eyes stray from Elsa's to her lips. "Bye Anna," Elsa replied. Anna loved the way Elsa's lips barely moved when she said bye, and that Elsa spoke her name gently and seemingly let out a sigh whenever she spoke the last syllable. Anna leaned towards Elsa slowly letting her eyes droop shut slowly. She saw Elsa lean forward to with her breath held. The teens lips met sending a shocking, fiery sensation through Anna's body. Elsa's hand slid into Anna's hair and she pressed into the kiss parting her lips slightly.

Anna took the invitation and let her tongue slip into Elsa's mouth. She tasted of mint. Elsa gripped Anna's shirt pulling her closer. Anna was practically laying on Elsa when she pulled away to catch her breath. Elsa stared up into Anna's eyes, her face flushed a light red. Anna's face paled as she realized what just happened. "Oh no Elsa… we shouldn't have done that… I… I have to go… we… bye… We… we'll talk about this later… I just have to… I need time." Anna fled from the car clutching the blanket to her chest. She quickly dashed to her house and onto the porch. She looked back and saw a worried Elsa watching her. Anna forced a reassuring smile onto her face and Elsa nodded slightly driving off.

-Scene Cut-

On the way to school Anna thought about her kiss with Elsa. She remembered everything vividly. The fire that kissing Elsa sent through her body was never there with Cinder. She had felt weird in her chest, it was a feeling Anna didn't recognize. It was a feeling that she never had with Cinder. Anna came up on the school and hesitated at the stairs. How was she going to tell Cinder? She didn't have to tell Cinder did she? No, she did, Cinder deserves the truth. Anna picked up her skateboard walking up the steps. She grabbed the handle and hesitated looking through the glass door.

Anna's knuckles turned white as she gripped the handle. Cinder had Mulan pressed against the lockers and was in a very passionate kiss. Mulan's eyes opened and she saw Anna at the door. She pushed on Cinder's chest and Cinder turned her head seeing Anna as well. Her face drained of color and she started to head towards the door.

"**Run Anna Run"**

"_Run Anna Run"_

"**Run… Run… Run! RUN!"**

"_RUN!"_

Anna turned away from the door and ran away quickly. She had dropped her skateboard and buried her face in her hands. She didn't see the car that was speeding down the street. She heard a scream, the screech of tires, then everything was black.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter. All reviews are welcome. ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

The last memory Anna can recall is seeing Cinder with Mulan. She sort of remembers running and the sound of screeching tires. There are vague memories after that. Anna is delirious with fever, thrashing about and screaming for her mom and Elsa. Next, Anna is awake, but full of morphine. Cinder is holding her cast covered hand and talking, "Hey Anna… you're awake. I came by to visit. I brought you some flowers. Snow lilies to be exact, I remembered that those were your favorites. I kind of just came to apologize for... not telling you sooner. Maybe you would be ok right now if I had… I talked with Elsa earlier. She told me about the kiss in the car and the party… I wish you would have told me, but I understand why you didn't and I… forgive you… I hope we can still be friends Anna. Good bye please get better soon."

Anna is awake her mother is there holding her unwrapped hand. Her mother rubs her tummy lightly saying, "Hey baby girl. You're awake now are you? It's been a while. You've been cooped up for a month now. In case you didn't know, the fencing team is going to nationals. I also heard about what happened at party. I want you to know that it's okay. That happened forever ago and I just wished you had been a bit more honest. I miss you baby girl. The house is so lonely without you around. Well it was until Elsa started coming over. We sit and talk a lot. She's a good kid. I guess I should go sweetie. I love you so much. I'll come to check on you later. I hope you get better soon."

Kristoff is there with Sven. Anna is still jacked up on morphine. Kristoff grins at Anna who just looks drunkenly back. Kristoff giggles and says, "So me and Sven were just coming to check up on you. We won nationals yesterday. It was amazing. After the celebration, Sven and I we uh… we had our first 'time'. It was the best. I miss being able to talk with you and hanging out. So, um, yeah get well soon Anna. I love you girl. Get better soon so I can show you the videos of the matches. Byebye."

Anna lies in bed. She's awake, but her eyes are closed. The light of the room is too bright. Anna shifts around. She can feel everything. Her chest and legs are still wrapped up. She hears a door open and an unfamiliar voice say, "She's still asleep so be quiet." The door shuts and Anna hears footsteps headed her way. A chair is pulled next to the bed. Anna feels cool hands clasp here own.

"Hey Ginger," Elsa whispers with a dry chuckle, "Nah, I still like Snowstorm better." "Hey Snowstorm," Elsa restarts massaging the back of Anna's hand with her thumb. "I know that I don't really have the right, but I'm attached to it. The nickname suits you in my opinion. Because of the snowstorm you cause in my heart." Elsa presses her lips to the tips of each of Anna's fingers. "I miss you… You've been in here for a couple of months now. I've been paying the medical bill. The doctor says you should be waking up soon, like actually waking up."

"You had some of us worried for a while, well everyone but me. That fever was bad, but I knew you'd pull through it. You're the toughest person I know. But I didn't come here to kiss your ass no matter how tempting that sounds." Elsa chuckles pressing Anna's hand against her cheek saying, "I've come to make confessions. First thing first, I think I'm in love with you. You're all I ever think about… ever since the party. No, it was actually ever since you ran into me and bought me the chocolates. Yeah that's when it first started definitely."

"Did you know Olaf and I are actually cousins? We never really dated. He just wanted to protect me from everything I'd have to put up with, like gold diggers and the like. I told him about you. He was the only person I could trust for a long time. I don't even trust my own dad he's never around. All he does is send money every week. Um… I… I wasn't really all that drunk at the party…. It was just a show… Everything I drank that night was what we shared. When I said that I didn't like you it was just me freaking out."

Elsa massaged Anna's hand lightly saying, "I'm sorry if I'm too forward, but I just can't stop myself… Anna in the car that night, when we kissed, it was electric. I don't think I've ever been as happy as when you kissed me. Anna I…" Anna felt a tear on her hand, "I should go. I'll see you later." Anna hears Elsa get up and plant a gentle kiss on Anna's cheek. "W… wait Elsa," Anna croaked as her eyelids fluttered open. She winced at the light and she let her eyes adjust and she tried to sit up. She winced and Elsa laid her hands lightly on Anna's shoulders.

"Don't move Snowstorm. You're bruised and still healing," Elsa said softly. Anna tried to sit up saying, "Elsa help me set up." Elsa sighed softly and helped Anna sit up and lean against the wall. Anna groaned softly at the pain in her ribs. Elsa looked concerned at Anna who forced a smile. Elsa's face turned a crimson shade of red and she sat next to Anna asking, "H… how much of that did you actually hear?" Anna giggled and groaned saying, "I heard everything. That was so adorable… you're such a sap." Elsa blushed darkly and said, "I… uh… I really should go."

Anna pouted letting her eyes fill with tears. "I can't believe you're just going to leave me like that… You don't love me, that was all a lie," Anna cries burying her face in her hands. Elsa pulled down Anna's hands and kissed her lips passionately. Anna grinned and leaned into the kiss. Elsa slipped her arms around Anna's neck and pulled away from the kiss. She bit her lip hard whispering, "You are horrible." Anna giggled and nipped Elsa's nose whispering, "I know it. I'm the worst." Elsa nuzzled into Anna's neck whispering, "No you are the best. You are completely the best."

"So Snowstorm… how do your legs feel?" Elsa asked looking down at Anna's legs. Anna moved her legs around slowly and bent her knees saying, "They aren't all that bad. It hurts a bit, but I still don't think I would be able to walk." Elsa nods saying, "Yeah your bones were snapped. A couple of your ribs were broken and your arms had fractures. The fractures are healed and your ribs have reduced to minor bruises. Your legs won't be actually usable for a few more weeks. The doctors have been waiting for you to wake up. They're ready to let you go. But you're going to be in a wheel chair for a while."

Anna squeaked happily saying, "Hey that's awesome. Now I can be super lazy and have you guys do everything for me. This is the best!" Elsa rolled her eyes saying, "You're such a goofball." Anna grinned and said, "Hurry up and go get the wheel chair. Take me out somewhere. Hey lets go out to eat. I'm starving." Elsa grinned and kissed Anna's forehead saying, "Of course Snowstorm. I'll be back. Stay right here." Anna rolled her eyes playfully watching Elsa walk out. She looked down at the needle in her arm and pouted waiting for Elsa's return.

-Scene Cut-

"I can't believe your making me eat this poopy hospital food," Anna pouted as Elsa pushed her through the line to get a tray of food. Elsa grinned whispering, "Don't worry I got you a nice thing of cookie dough ice cream, after you eat your lunch of course." Anna's mouth began to water and she took the tray saying, "Take me to the table slave!" Elsa grinned and nibbled on Anna's ear whispering, "Slaves don't give away ice cream." Anna groaned as Elsa pushed her to a table. Anna set her tray down and watched Elsa go through the line.

Elsa came back with her tray and set across from Anna. Anna grinned at Elsa and began shoveling in the food. Elsa shook her head saying, "You eat like you're starving." "Cause I am!" Anna said loudly through a mouthful of food. Elsa laughed and shook her head eating her own food. Anna finished and groaned saying, "Go get me seconds." Elsa looked up at Anna cocking an eyebrow. "Pretty please? If you do I'll give you a kiss." Elsa practically jumped out of her seat and ran to the line. Anna giggled and covered her mouth watching Elsa dash back with her food.

Elsa set the tray down and leaned close puckering up. Anna giggled and leaned forward with a wince. She kissed Elsa's cheek softly and leaned back watching the happy look go straight to heart wrenching pout. Anna groaned and pulled Elsa close kissing her lips softly. Elsa's face lit up and she danced over to her tray finishing off her food. Anna shook her head and devoured her seconds. Anna then propped her head up watching Elsa quietly. Elsa finally noticed and a warm blush crawled onto her cheeks. She hid her face shyly asking, "Are you done eating Anna?"

"Yup now we can go to the room and you can feed me fattening deliciousness." Anna squealed happily. Elsa took their trays to the trash and walked back to Anna pulling her from the table and down the hallway. "How do you know it hasn't melted yet?" Anna asked tilting her head back to look at Elsa. Elsa giggled replying, "I left it in your room which is like negative one hundred degrees." Anna laughed and leaned her head against Elsa's tummy saying, "Good point. FASTER. Oh man I hope you brought a spoon or two."

**A/N: So guys I decided that Anna deserved a little break from everything. I hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter. All reviews are welcome! I love you all! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

Anna yawned deeply and stretched out. She looked around the room sighing softly. She was stuck in the room alone. She moved around a bit. Her chest was healing up nicely at least she could stretch and sit up now. The door opened and her nurse walked in. "Oh you're awake now Ms. Knight. Did you sleep well?" Anna nodded smiling at her nurse. "Of course," Anna replied, "Could you please help me into my wheel chair Mrs. Ariel?" Ariel pulled her wheel chair over and helped Anna into the seat. "Thank you Mrs. Ariel."

"You're welcome and please just call me Ariel," she said and began making the bed. Anna grumbled softly watching Ariel work. "What was that?" Ariel asked glancing at Anna. Anna sighed rolling back out of Ariel's way saying, "I'm just upset at you having to do this. If I hadn't got hit by a stupid car I could help out." Ariel shook her head saying, "What nonsense. There was nothing you could do about what happened." "I could have not ran," Anna whispered to herself. Ariel finished and walked over to Anna. "Stop talking to yourself. Whispering isn't very nice." Ariel reprimanded with a smile. Anna giggled and rolled her eyes replying, "Sorry mother."

"Last time I checked I was your mother." Anna turned to face the door and squeaked with delight seeing her mom standing in the door way. Anna rolled to her quickly throwing her arms open. Her mother kneeled down hugging Anna's neck gently. Anna threw her arms around her mom giving her a big hug. She tried to ignore the pain but a slight groan escaped her betraying mouth anyways. Her mother stepped back saying, "Don't hurt yourself kiddo." Anna smiled happily asking, "Did you bring me something to eat? Ooh even better did you bring me videos from state? I know you always record them."

Her mother dug around in her purse and pulled out a portable dvd player and a few dvds. "Here and I didn't bring anything for you to eat sorry baby girl." Anna took the gifts bubbling with excitement. She slipped them into the side pocket of the wheel chair saying, "Take me to the big park thing outside. I'm tired of being stuck in here." Mom smiled and pushed Anna out the door. "Bye Ariel!" Anna called out as she was pushed down the hall. "How are you feeling baby girl?" Mom asked. Anna smiled and replied, "I'm feeling great. Just a few more days and Ariel says that I can get out of here."

-Scene Cut-

Anna rolled herself down the path at a leisurely pace. Her mom had left to get Anna some much needed Subway. Anna didn't notice Cinder's approach. She was too busy daydreaming of Subway. "Hey Anna…" Cinder said jerking Anna out of her reverie. "Oh um… hey Cinder. What are you doing at the hospital?" Anna asked staring at the ground. She couldn't bring herself to meet Cinder's gaze. "I was just coming to visit you. I come twice a week sometimes three or four times. I miss you… It's just not the same without you around."

Anna began to thumb wrestle with herself nervously. "So… how are… how are you and Mulan doing?" Anna asked well more like spat. "We… I… we basically broke up. Mulan wasn't devastated. She said she was just in it for the sex." Anna's movement froze. If she were holding anything it would have been on the ground.

"**It's your fault Anna you were such a bad girlfriend. It was bound to happen."**

"_Don't blame yourself it wasn't your fault."_

"**Hate Cinder. She cheated on you all you did was kiss a girl. Cinder slept with someone. She deserves your anger."**

"_Stay calm Anna. Be rational. Just because you only kissed Elsa doesn't make it any less wrong than what Cinder did."_

"…na?" Anna looked up at Cinder meeting her gaze. Cinder looked away quickly causing a small growl to escape Anna's throat. "Look at me, don't act all ashamed of yourself. You should have that of that before you slept with Mulan. Now it's time for you to deal with the consequences." "The same applies to you Anna. You made out with the queen bitch." Cinder retorted meeting Anna's gaze angrily. Anna flinched but didn't back down. "Yeah and now I'm dealing with that. I hurt you and you hurt me, and it hurts a lot. Cinder you are one of the most important people in my life. I don't want that to change, but after everything… I don't… we just can't be together anymore." Anna finished with a soft voice. Anna's anger had dissipated quickly, she didn't keep that bottled in. She knew how it could affect people.

Cinder's face paled and she stepped back slightly. "Are you saying that we're done? Like for good?" Anna thought for a second and then nodded saying, "Yes… I still love you and want you to stay my friend, but we just can't date anymore." Cinder fell to her knees with tears leaking out of her eyes. Anna rolled forward offering hug. Cinder hugged Anna awkwardly and buried her face in Anna's stomach as she cried. Anna tried to soothe her friend by stroking her hair gently. Cinder clung to Anna and slowly the tears subsided. She sat up and Anna wiped her eyes saying, "So we are still friends at least?" Anna nodded smiling softly. "I promise I will win you back one day," Cinder said grinning at Anna. Anna smiled saying, "You're such a goof."

-Scene Cut-

Anna just finished her subway and looked over seeing her mom off talking with Cinder. "Hey Snowstorm!" Elsa exclaimed dashing over to Anna. Anna smiled happily saying, "Hey Elsa. What are you doing?" Elsa hugged Anna's neck saying, "I was just coming to hang out with you of course." Anna smiled and blushed lightly feeling a hand on her shoulder. She tilted her head seeing Cinder. "Hey queen bitch, Ms. Knight wants to talk to you." Elsa sighed and flashed Anna a smile and glared at Cinder while she walked past.

Anna gave an exasperated sigh resting her head in her hands. "Why can't you we all just get along?" Anna asked with a grumble. Cinder walked around kneeling in front of Anna. "Because it's her fault you are here," Cinder said glaring over Anna's shoulder. "What do you mean?" Anna asked confused. Cinder groaned softly and looked down grumbling to herself. "What do you mean?!" Anna asked raising her voice. "Anna," Cinder said softly looking up at the red head, "Elsa was the one driving the car that hit you."

-Scene Cut-

**A/N: I know today's chapter was shorter than normal, but I felt like this was a good place to stop. I have this sick obsession with cliff hangers. Anyways I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter. All reviews are welcome. I love you all! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

Anna watched Cinder and her mother walk out of the room. She waited until the door was shut and locked before rolling to face Elsa who was sitting on the bed and mumbling to herself. "So Elsa… Do you know why I wanted to speak to you so privately?" Anna asked causing Elsa to look up. A few seconds go buy and Elsa shakes her head cheerily saying, "Nope no clue!" Anna smiles slightly and starts sliding up her shirt. "W… What are you doing Snowstorm?" Elsa asks with a shaky voice. Anna smiles sweetly saying, "Oh I just wanted your opinion on how bad these bruises look. I know how bad they must be after my bones being broke so bad."

Elsa hesitates and nods putting on a forced smile. "Of course Snowstorm, Would you like me to unwrap the bandages around your chest?" Anna smile turned sickly sweet and she replied, "Of course dearest. You could get an up close look at my bruises. Perhaps after that we could look at my legs. The nurse was saying that they were pretty bad. The car had to have been going pretty fast." Elsa's face lost whatever color it had and she slid off the bed walking towards Anna. "Is everything okay?" Anna asked innocently. "Everything's fine!" Elsa responded enthusiastically.

Anna leaned forward purposefully letting a painful groan escape her throat. Elsa winced and reached down slowly gripping the tip of the bandages. Anna sighed and grabbed Elsa's hand saying, "Okay just stop." Elsa fell onto the bed gripping the sheets. "W… what's wrong?" Elsa asked staring at the ground. Anna sighed softly shaking her head. "You know what I'm done," Anna growled rolling her wheelchair towards the door. "Wait!" Elsa cried throwing her arms around Anna's neck. Anna stopped and secretly enjoyed the smoothness around her neck. But now was not the time for such things.

Anna unwound Elsa's arms and turned around to face the pale teen. Elsa sat back down on the bed saying, "I'm so sorry Anna. It was me, I was the one who was driving the car. I… I was thinking about the kiss… and… I didn't see you running… I heard a scream and I saw you. I tried to stop, but you were too close and… I was the first one to you… I cradled you in my arms… you were bleeding everywhere… I thought… I thought you died…" Tears were streaming down Elsa's cheeks. Anna became very interested in the floor.

"So… was everything you've been saying and doing… for me… was that just guilt?" Anna asked looking up at Elsa. Her eyes were sparkling with the tears threating to overflow. Elsa looked at Anna stunned. "W… how could you think that?!" Elsa yelled incredulously, "Sure I feel responsible and the guilt is eating me alive… but, I don't act on that. My actions were because I truly have feelings for you Anna. I just… I couldn't tell you… I was so afraid that you'd hate me or worse… I was afraid, I'd lose you forever!"

Elsa sobbed into her hands. Anna couldn't stand seeing the platinum blonde in such a state. She rolled to the bed and managed to stand up. She immediately fell forward onto the bed. Her body had lost the knowledge on how to walk. Elsa helped Anna onto the bed despite the tears falling from her face. Anna sat up as Elsa lifted her legs onto the bed. "Elsa… I… if we are going to be together… let's take it slow ok?" Elsa nodded her head and squeaked as Anna pulled her into a hug. Elsa squirmed around as Anna happily held her in the middle of her chest.

Elsa finally escaped Anna's death trap gasping for air. Anna giggled saying, "I'm glad we have that all figured out." Elsa looked at Anna wide eyed. "Are you serious," She asked loudly. Anna grinned and threw herself on Elsa. Elsa fell back with Anna's chin resting on the middle of her chest. Anna gave her most seductive smile and whispered, "I'm very serious." Elsa's eyes darkened and she bit her bottom lip. Anna crawled slowly up Elsa's body until her lips were mere inches from Elsa's. Elsa's heart was pounding so hard she was afraid Anna could hear it. Anna put her lips next to Elsa's ear whispering, "You ran me over and I'm going to get payback… slowly, but surely." Elsa felt a shiver run up her spine and she wasn't sure if it was from fear or pleasure.

-Scene Cut-

It had been two days since Anna had been released from the hospital and she was now on crutches. Anna made her way home walking down the sidewalk with a sigh. She had made plans with her mom, Cinder, and Elsa to go out for a big dinner. Mom was supposed to pick her up at the school. They were all a no show. She used the phone that Elsa had bought her recently to try and call, but no one answered her. She couldn't believe that she had been blown off and made to walk the mile home all on her own. She finally made it to her house. She propped herself up on her crutches and reached for the door handle. Her hand froze halfway there when she heard the screams of ecstasy. Wait what? Was that Cinder she just heard screaming so loudly?

"YES! OH MY GAWD YES! TAKE IT!" Cinder screamed, "THIS IS AMAZING! OH MY GAWD TAKE IT ALL MS. KNIGHT!" Anna's eyebrow twitched as she practically busted open the door. The screams stopped and Anna gawked at the scene in front of her. Cinder, Elsa, and her mother were in a very intense game of Monopoly. Cinder had stopped mid-dance with a huge wad of game cash in her hand. Anna grinned maliciously her voice was barely above a whisper, "You left me waiting for an hour at the school, ignored my calls, and made me walk home a mile… for a stupid board game?" Anna felt her eye twitch and she slowly closed the door.

Anna walked past the trio saying, "I am going to my room. No one is to bother me. Understand?" "Baby girl I-" Anna's mom cut off as her daughter turned her head slowly looking at her mother. The rage in her eyes caused the color to drain from her mom's face. "Snowstorm I-" "I SAID TO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Anna screamed at the trio. The expression on their faces was a mix of shock and fear. This is the first time anyone had ever heard Anna swear. Her eyes were blazing as she worked her way up the stairs. Elsa started to go help her, but Cinder stopped her shaking her head.

-Scene Cut-

Anna lay on her bed and squished her favorite stuffed snowman to her chest. Tears leaked slowly out of her eyes and down onto the bed. She had taken Elsa's Ipod from her bag and turned it on stuffing the ear buds in. Was she that unwanted? Did nobody really care about her? Even to her own mother she was unimportant. At least less important than a stupid board game, which Anna was going to make a point to burn later. Anna buried her face in the large snowman stroking its fur gently. Anna slowly slipped into sleep nuzzling into her snowman.

Elsa slowly stepped into the room hearing Anna's cute snore. She walked over and turned off the Ipod. She took it gently out of her hands and pulled out the ear buds. She stuck the device in her bag and sat down on the bed next to the cute red head. She leaned down hesitantly planting a light kiss on Anna's freckled cheek. She rubbed Anna's arm gently saying, "I'm so sorry Snowstorm. I will make it up to you. I promise. I swear I will do my best to become a better person. It's not easy. Half of the time I want to scream at you. You're so annoying, but I like your kind of annoying. Cinderella is still a bitch in my book, but I'm trying to be her friend, and she's trying back thankfully. But it's still hard as hell. I will prove myself worth you."

Anna shifted around and her hand latched onto Elsa's arm hugging it to her body. Elsa blushed softly and smiled lying down next to Anna. She inhaled deeply loving the strawberry scent. Anna mumbled unintelligibly noming on Elsa's hand. A dark blush spread over Elsa's cheek and she buried her face in the bed groaning softly. This is so embarrassing she thought. Anna's mom stood in the doorway smiling at the cute couple. Cinder came up tapping on the older woman's shoulder. "Hey Ms. Knight… Would you help me bake some cookies for everyone?" She asked softly with a light blush.

Anna's mom smiled replying, "Of course Cinderella… please just call me Ruby. I always feel old with you kids calling me Ms. Knight." Cinder grinned roguishly whispering, "Well that's because you are old silly." Ruby reached for Cinder who dashed away from her elder quickly. Ruby chased after the squeaking teen.

-Scene Cut-

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed today's update! All reviews are welcome! I love you all! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

Anna woke from her nap to the sweet smell of fresh baked cookies. She inhaled deeply and moaned at the scent. Chocolate chip she thought and went to wipe her mouth. A blush crawled on her face as she realized there was a hand in her mouth. She pulled out the pale thing giggling at the teeth marks. Anna felt someone shift and she rolled over seeing Elsa asleep with her arm thrown over Anna. She thought about earlier and sighed. She was sure it was an accident. Anna decided to give the others a second chance.

She moved the arm laying it over Elsa and slowly scooted to the edge of the bed. She grabbed her crutches and stuffed them under her arms. She used them to help her up and headed down stairs. The scent got stronger the closer she got to the kitchen. She heard giggling and walked into the kitchen seeing her mom and Cinder throwing dough at each other. She watched for a minute before deciding to give them a scare. Trick them into thinking she was still upset. Anna cleared her throat causing the food fight to pause. The two women looked at Anna.

"Having fun?" Anna asked flatly fighting to keep the smile off her face. "I… uh… yeah a little bit… sorry…" Cinder replied. Her cheeks were still red despite the flour on her face. Anna rolled her eyes and looked at the cookies saying, "How about I get half of those and maybe I'll forgive you." "What?! You want half of them? There are twenty-four! You are not getting twelve missy!" Her mother exclaimed with the most hilarious of incredulous looks on her face. Anna couldn't help but laugh. She laughed so hard that she started crying, "Omg You should have seen the look on your face momma!"

Cinder and her mom looked at each other and joined in on the laughter. Anna slowly calmed down wiping her eyes. "Wow that was the hardest I've laughed in a while. But, seriously… give me twelve cookies so I can go ahead and take Elsa her six." Anna said smiling innocently. Cinder took of twelve cookies setting them on a plate and picked it up saying, "You won't be able to carry these on your own. I'll take them up with you ok?" Anna nodded and walked forward hugging her mom. The hug was returned and Anna nuzzled into her mom's neck whispering, "I'm sorry for yelling at you momma." "It's ok baby girl. We deserved it for leaving you like that. It won't happen again." came the gentle reply. "Oh yeah that reminds me. I have everyone's punishment. Momma you have to make me sandwiches whenever I say for until I can walk. Cinder you have to be my personal cookie chef until I can walk. I'll tell Elsa hers later. Now come Cinder to my room!"

-Scene Cut-

* * *

Anna sat on the bed next to Elsa. She shook the platinum blonde awake gently. She waved a cookie under the pale girl's nose saying, "Wakey wakey, I have delicious treats." Elsa's eyes opened wide and she snatched the cookie with her teeth. Anna giggled watching the teen devour the mini-heaven created by her mom and Cinder. "This is so good!" Elsa spoke loudly through a mouthful of cookie. Anna grinned saying, "You can thank Momma and Cinder later. Now you have five cookies to go. Make them last." Elsa sat up rubbing her eyes. She looked at Anna and stretched out with a deep yawn.

Anna grinned evilly saying, "So I planned on waiting to tell you, but I just can't stand to wait. Your punishment for blowing off our dinner is that you have to give me back rubs, whenever I choose of course, for until I can walk well on my own." Elsa's eyes widened and she grumbled softly before stuffing another cookie in her face. Anna smiled sweetly and laid down facing her television. "Like now… put in a movie then come give me a back rub. Elsa sighed and got up she walked to Anna's movie collection and grabbed a random movie opening up the dvd player. She looked down at the movie and Anna swore Elsa got a little bit paler. She put in the movie, turned on the tv, grabbed the remote, and walked back to the bed.

She sat on Anna who grinned laying her head down. She listened to the movie and reached back pulling up her shirt and unclasping her bra. She moved the straps out of the way and closed her eyes waiting for Elsa. Elsa's face was crimson as she stared at strawberry blonde's bare back. Slowly she forced her hands forward and hesitated just before she touched the peach colored girl. Anna shifted impatiently and Elsa finally pressed her hands lightly against the teens back. Anna shivered at the cool touch but slowly became used to it as the gentle hands traveled over her back massaging certain places.

A soft moan escaped Anna's lips causing her to turn dark red. Elsa giggled causing the other teen to smile. "I learned from one of the people who work at the mansion. I helped her out every now and then. That's how come I can massage so well," Elsa said as another moan escaped Anna's mouth. "I don't know what you're doing but this is better than chocolate. That's a fact." Anna cooed. She gasped feeling Elsa find an especially pleasurable spot. Elsa grinned asking, "Does that feel good?" "Amazing actually." Elsa grinned and Anna slow sunk into a trance forgetting everything but the amazing hands on her back.

-Scene Cut-

* * *

Elsa finished her massage with a sigh and laid down on Anna. She used the pillows she had supplied Anna to rest her head. Anna turned her head to look at Elsa and smile dreamily. "I don't think I've ever actually felt anything that amazing." Elsa giggled saying, "Well I'll change that someday." Anna blushed and said, "Thank you for the massage Elsa." Elsa smiled replying, "It was no problem Snowstorm." Anna kisses Elsa cheek gently causing a cherry blush to find Elsa's cheeks. She looks at her phone saying, "Oh crap it's almost ten. I better get home before Gerda freaks out."

"Who's Gerda?" "My caretaker, she's like a mom to me." Elsa got up and grabbed all off her things. She gave a pouting Anna a quick kiss on the forehead and walked out of the room saying, "See you tomorrow Snowstorm." Anna waved and looked at the plate which still held a few cookies. She reached for them and Elsa appeared almost out of nowhere scooping up the pile and run out laughing. Anna pouted and looked up at the tv. She watched the last ten minutes of **Mean Girls****.**

Bored, Anna shut off the power tv and dvd player. She grabbed her crutches and got up walking down stairs. Her mom was in her favorite chair reading. "Hey Momma where's Cinder at?" Anna asked leaning against the wall. "Right behind you silly," Cinder whispered in Anna's ear. She earned a loud squeak and a blushing Anna. Anna pouted saying, "Don't scare me like that." Cinder giggled saying, "Hey let's go upstairs and play cards." Anna grinned and said, "Okay, sounds like something to do." Cinder smiled and grabbed a pack of cards from her closet. The two teens went upstairs to Anna's room.

-Scene Cut-

* * *

Anna let Cinder help her out of her moms car and onto her crutches. The pair walked up the steps and into the building. They were greeted by Kristoff and Sven. "Anna! I missed you! Sorry we weren't here for your first day back yesterday. We kinda slept in until like twelve in the afternoon!" Sven exclaimed hugging the smaller teen. Anna grinned replying, "It's okay. Hey, what do you have planned for this afternoon?" Sven looked at Kristoff who shrugged saying, "Nothing really, why?" Anna bit her lip asking, "I was wondering if you guys would like to go out for dinner after school? Just you two and me, it has been forever since we got to hang out." "What about me?!" Cinder asked with a look of hurt on her face. Anna looked at her flatly saying, "I love you girl, your one of my three best friends. But the other two didn't leave me hanging for an hour."

Cinder looked down shamefully causing Anna to grin. "Don't get down Cinder, it's okay. I just want some time to catch up with my favorite couple." Kristoff smiled happily hugging Anna. "You're such a sweet heart Anna. I just love you to death. Oh I just remembered. Since you missed Halloween, Sven and I hoarded up a bag of candy just for you. We have it hidden away at my house. We can go by and pick it up later." Anna clapped happily and squeaked as her crutches slipped out from under her. Cinder kneeled down to pick them up, but Mulan came out of seemingly nowhere and grabbed them first. Cinder met Mulan's gaze and both of there faces turned apple red.

Anna sighed impatiently as Kristoff held her up. Anna was so glad she had the somewhat large man around. Mulan stood up and met Anna's eyes holding out the crutches. Anna reached and took the two supports saying, "Thank you Mulan." "You're welcome Anna," Mulan replied softly. Anna stuck the crutches under her arms asking, "So what brought you over here." Mulan ran her fingers through her boyish length hair saying, "I came to say sorry… about everything…" Anna sighed softly replying, "It's okay, that's all in the past. Cinder and I are together anymore so, it isn't that big of a deal I guess. I'm sort of ticked at you, but I don't hate you or anything. You're pretty cool. And I'd hate to lose any of my friends."

"You consider me a friend?" Mulan asked her voice riddled with shock. "Well duh silly, why wouldn't I. It wasn't like you were the one cheating on me. But I wasn't much better so I can't really get mad about it. Actually, me and these two were going out to eat after school would you like to join?" Anna asked with a smile. Mulan thought for a second and shrugged saying, "Sure sounds like fun. Where are we going?" Anna shrugged saying, "We'll figure it out on the way there." Mulan grinned and started to speak but the bell cut her off. Mulan waved dashing off to class. Anna looked over at Cinder who was watching Mulan. She had her bottom lip between her teeth and a pink blush on her cheeks. "Come on let's go," Kristoff said and lead the group to class.

-Scene Cut-

* * *

Anna hugged Elsa saying, "See you later Elsa." Elsa returned the hug and put her lips next to Anna's ear whispering, "Bye Snowstorm, I'll see you when you get back. Maybe I'll even give you a nice massage." Anna bit her lip at the thought whispering, "You better be at my house when I get home, or else." Elsa grinned and got into her car. Cinder hugged Anna saying, "Be safe Anna. I'll see you later." Anna hugged her back looking at Mulan. She turned her jealous gaze from the pair and climbed into Kristoff's truck. "Later Cinder," Anna exclaimed climbing in next to Mulan. She waved watching Cinder get into her car.

Anna pulled on her seatbelt and shut the door asking, "So where do we want to go?" The other teens replied with mixed answers. Anna grinned and replied, "How about we settle on Pizza Hut?" Everyone agreed and Kristoff started the truck driving off.

-Scene Cut-

* * *

Cinder leaned her head into the steering wheel of her car after the truck left. She was stressing out over everything. She still liked Anna, but she also liked Mulan. If she tried to date Mulan, she was afraid Anna would get upset. She was even crushing on someone though she couldn't exactly figure out who it was. She was such a bitch. Was there anyone Cinder wouldn't like? The answer was knocking on her passenger window. Cinder looked over seeing Elsa standing there. Cinder waved Elsa in. Elsa opened the door and sat down shutting it. "What do you want bi- Elsa?" Cinder asked flatly. That was the nicest tone she had been able to take towards the platinum blonde.

Elsa clenched her fists, but slowly let them relax. "Well I uh… noticed you looked upset so, I came to see if you wanted to talk about whatever was bothering you," Elsa forced herself to use a kind tone. If this friendship was going to work Elsa would have to put in a lot of effort. No matter how bad she wanted to beat this bitch Cinderella. Cinder looked at Elsa with shock on her face. The shock turned into caution and she asked, "What are you up to Arendelle?" Elsa looked down at her lap saying, "Nothing… I'm just trying to be a better person for Anna. Since you are one of her best friends I figured that I should be nicer to you and stuff… I know I've been a bitch since, well, forever… but, I want to change that. Being around Anna made me realize that being a bitch is more trouble than it's worth."

Cinder stared out her window. Her mind was in turmoil. How did Anna have such a huge impact on people? If Elsa was actually serious that is. Cinder wanted so bad to get everything off her chest that she decided to take a leap of faith and tell Elsa. Cinder looked over at Elsa saying, "Okay, if you really want to be my friend then I'll trust you. But, if you break my trust then I will **never **forgive you." Elsa nodded her head and turned in the seat to face Cinder. Cinder took a deep breath and started her speech.

"I guess a lot of people would see this as stupid. I've been stressing out over relationship stuff. I still like Anna a lot, but she's with you and I don't think I really have a chance anymore. I also like Mulan, but if I date her Anna will probably get really mad at me. Then I also feel like I have a crush on somebody else, but I run everyone through my head and none of them feel right. It's just a big wad of messy emotions… There I told you and… your laughing at me." Elsa in fact was laughing and she didn't try to hide it. Cinder was starting to get pissed off.

"I can't believe you think that Snowstorm would get mad over you dating Mulan. Like that's so stupid. Anna already said she forgave you both. Anna is way too nice to get mad over you and Mulan. I mean I understand what you're feeling. But, you shouldn't worry about it so much. If all your worried about is Anna getting mad, and you really like Mulan then ask her out. I saw her all jealous when you and Anna hugged, I swear. And you shouldn't really worry about this unknown crush of yours. It's probably your emotions trying to find a way out."

"It's like being rebel trapped between a wall and a bunch of imperial storm troopers. What do you do? You find another exit, like a trash vent." Elsa finished with a grin. Now it was Cinder's turn to burst out laughing. "Oh my gawd! I can't believe you of all people have watched **Star Wars**. Elsa crossed her arms replying, "**Star Wars** is the most amazing movie series ever." Cinder wiped her eyes saying, "To think that Elsa Arendelle loves the nerdiest series of all time." Elsa stuck her tongue out saying, "'Nerdiest' isn't even a word." Cinder grinned thinking maybe Arendelle isn't all that bad.

-Scene Cut-

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter. All reviews are welcome. I love you all! ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

Anna sat at the table with a smile. She propped her crutches up against the seat. It was nice coming out here and hanging out with her friends. Kristoff and Sven were sitting across from Anna and Mulan. The group had ordered three large supreme pizzas. Even Mulan agreed that supreme was the most 'supreme' of all pizzas. The joke was corny, but earned a good laugh. Sven and I were the first to stop laughing as our salads arrived. The other two had declined saying that salads were horrible. They just sat sipping from their respective sodas. Anna had gotten a sweet tea and Sven unsweet. Anna looked at his glass as if it was the most evil thing on Earth. The two dug into their salads.

Sven had ordered a lot of carrots on the side. Kristoff picked at them whenever Sven wasn't looking. The two girls suppressed their giggles by covering their mouths. Sven finally caught Kristoff and gave him the most hilarious of glares. The two girls burst out in laughter as Kristoff held Sven's gaze and quickly snagged the last two carrots. He stuck them into his mouth and made a show of it by opening his mouth wide with what looked like it was supposed to be a triumphant grin. Sven's eyebrow twitched and he launched forward pressing his mouth to Kristoff's. The two girls groaned and looked at each other both hiding their faces behind their hands.

Anna heard Sven sit back and she looked over seeing him with a satisfied grin. "You could've at least left one carrot," Kristoff grumbled sending Anna and Mulan into a fit of giggles worthy of schoolgirls. Anna managed to finish her salad just as the waiter arrived with pizzas. Anna clapped and cheered happily. Kristoff opened the first pizza and each of the group got three slices on their plates. That was the end of that box. Anna dug in to her pizza ravenously. She finished her three slices in less than three minutes.

The others stared at her wide eyed. Anna's face turned pink and she picked up a napkin wiping off her mouth. Mulan grinned saying, "You have some on your nose." Anna blush turned cherry as she wiped her nose. Mulan gave her thumbs up and started on her second piece. Anna watched the couple in front of her sharing their food. Suddenly she started missing Elsa. She sat her plate on top of the pizza boxes to make room for her chin which took the plates place. She closed her eyes waiting for seconds. Her mind was everywhere but no matter what she thought it would always lead back to Elsa. How did she manage to get such a train of thought?

She was pulled out of her thoughts by being roughly shaken by Mulan. "What?" Anna asked looking at Mulan annoyed. "Are you ready for seconds? I've been trying to get your attention forever," Mulan replied annoyed as well. Anna blushed and grabbed her plate saying, "Yes, give me SUPREME!" Sven was the only one who chuckled and gave Anna her three pieces. Anna wrapped up two in a napkin and ate the other one. "What'd you wrap those up for?" Kristoff asked looking at Anna. Anna smiled saying, "One for Momma and one for Elsa. On thirds I'm going to save another for Cinder." "No it's okay," Mulan said blushing cherry blossom, "I can save one for Cinderella."

Anna giggled and winked at Mulan saying, "Okay." Mulan blush turned crimson and she turned back to her plate. She wrapped a piece of pizza in her napkin and ate the other two. Kristoff had already finished his last piece and Sven had as well. Everyone was feeling pretty full so Anna made a suggestion. "How about we all get one more piece and Sven and Kristoff can keep the rest. You know, since they're paying and all." Kristoff smiled sweetly saying, "Aww what a swell id- Wait what since when we're we paying?!" Anna put on her best pout saying, "Aww Kristoff are you really going to make the women pay?" Sven chuckled and Kristoff glared at the larger teen growling, "Oh yeah you keep it up and see if I cuddle with you later." Sven's smile was wiped off of his face.

-Scene Cut-

* * *

Anna was helped out of the truck by Kristoff. She forget about her legs trying to stand up. Instead she cried out and her legs fell out from under her and she fell forward. Kristoff caught her in his arms and she giggled patting his chest. "Wow that was like some crazy trust exercise," Anna said and leaned against Kristoff who held her with her feet lightly touching the ground. Mulan placed the crutches under her arms. Anna kissed Kristoff's cheek saying, "Thank you big man." Kristoff replied with a "bleh" and wiped off his cheek. Anna walked to her house with Mulan who was holding the three slices of pizza and Anna's bag of candy. Mulan went in first holding the door for Anna.

The duo heard talking from the kitchen and Anna led the way to the kitchen. "…nd this is her when she was only two running around in her diaper," Anna's mom said with a laugh. "Why is she wearing that huge bra?" Elsa asked as the Anna entered the room. Anna's mom laughed saying, "Oh the little gremlin had snuck into my dresser and found my bra's amongst other things. She had ran around singing into my uh… yeah. You can see what it is she has in her hand." Anna cleared her throat loudly asking, "Really Momma? You're showing them baby pictures?"

Elsa giggled and said, "Oh yeah. Now I have tons of ammunition. Thank you Ruby." Anna sighed softly glaring daggers at her mom. Mulan walked in and stood next to Anna. She bowed respectfully saying, "Hi I'm Mulan a friend of Anna's as well. You must be her sister. I never knew Anna had I sister. She doesn't ever talk about you." Anna's mom grinned saying, "I like you kiddo. As much as I wished I were that young. Nah I'm Anna's mom, but please just call me Ruby." Mulan smiled back saying, "It's nice to meet you Ruby. Here these two slices of pizza are for you and Elsa. I had to carry them for Anna. And this piece I saved for you Cinderella." Anna's mom and Elsa took a piece each and Cinder's face turned crimson as she took the slice of pizza offered by Mulan. "Thank you," The three said simultaneously.

Anna grinned and pointed at Elsa saying, "Now enough baby pictures. It's time for my massage." Elsa grinned and got up leading Anna to her room. She helped the red head up the stairs. On her way up Anna yelled, "Momma, Mulan, Cinder. You kids be good now!" She heard laughter and her face broke into a grin. Elsa laughed leading Anna the rest of the way to her room. Anna sighed contentedly and fell on the bed tossing away her crutches. At least she could bend her knees and sort of walk on the crutches. She was so ready to lose these casts. Anna felt Elsa set on top of her. "Thanks Snowstorm. The pizza was good."

-Scene Cut-

* * *

Mulan sat next to Cinder shyly. Ruby had left to run to the store leaving the teens alone. "Anna has a nice house," Mulan said looking around, "Some would argue Elsa's mansion is better but I'd disagree. There's too much space there. I like it this way. Homely and quaint and all…" Cinder bit her bottom lip blushing lightly. Mulan smiled at her asking, "What do you think?" Cinder looked away from Mulan and at the table. "I honestly would like to live in a mansion. It'd be like being a princess in a castle." Mulan stood up saying, "I'm sorry Cinder… bye."

Cinder stood as well grabbing Mulan's arm. "Wait…" Cinder said softly, "Please don't go Mulan." Mulan pulled Cinder close causing their bodies to press together. Cinder looked up at Mulan with a warm blush on her face. Mulan caressed Cinder's cheek and leaned forward pressing her lips to Cinder's forehead. "M… Mulan… would you like go out with me like… the dating kind of going out," Cinder asked shyly locking her gaze onto Mulan's. Mulan grinned happily and leaned down kissing Cinder's lips softly. "I'm taking that as a yes," Cinder whispered with a giggle.

* * *

**A/N: So this series is going to end in the next few chapters. It's basically going to be relationship building. But I'm working on the next part of the series and trust me you guys will love it. I hope you enjoyed today's chapter. All reviews are welcome. I love you all! ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

Anna woke up and groaned softly trying to return to sleep. She failed as the front door slammed shut. "Merry Christmas!" Cinder's joyous voice rang through the house. Anna smiled and slipped into a half sleep mumbling, "Mmewy Chwistmas." After a few seconds her eyes shot open and she sat up quickly. She threw off her covers and stood up stretching out. Her single piece bunny pajamas were way too comfortable to change out of. Anna was still thankful that she could finally walk again. She finally felt whole since the casts were removed about a month ago. Anna skipped out of her room and down the stairs. She found the living room full of her friends.

Everyone was sitting in a semi-circle around the Christmas tree. Cinder and Mulan sat holding hands. Anna's mom was on their right and on her right, Kristoff and Sven were holding hands as well. Anna pouted looking around. Elsa's not here she thought sadly. Pale arms encircled Anna's waist and cool lips formed on the tip of the red head's ear. Anna felt a shiver flow through her body and her face stretched into a large grin. Anna turned her head to look back and received a light kiss from Elsa. Anna giggled happily when Elsa pulled the bunny hood over Anna's head saying, "You're my Snowbunny."

The pair sat on the floor next to Sven and Kristoff. Anna's mother passed out a present to each person. Anna looked at the tag seeing that it was from Cinder. Anna grinned at Cinder happily. She was pretty confident in the presents she got everyone else. She opened up the snowman wrapping to find a box. She tore it open and gasped. Anna reached in and pulled out a large white stuffed bunny, Anna squeaked happily and launched herself at Cinder hugging the poor blonde's neck tightly. "Thank you so much Cinder I love it!" Anna exclaimed. Cinder smiled up at her best friend saying, "I knew you would."

Anna crawled off Cinder and back to her original spot. She waited until everyone finished opening their presents. Then she reached under the tree grabbing a present she had wrapped for Elsa. It was a small box nearly the size of her hand. She sat back and gave it to Elsa. "Open it," Anna said hugging the bunny to her chest. Elsa opened the present painfully slow. Finally she made it to the box which she took her sweet time opening. Inside the box was another small black velvet ring box. Elsa covered her mouth and looked at Anna. Anna smiled widely at Elsa saying, "You can open it now or later." Elsa stuck the small thing into her pocket and planted a gentle kiss on Anna's cheek. Anna grinned and the group resumed opening presents.

-Scene Cut-

* * *

Elsa was setting on Anna's bed twisting the present she had for Anna. She had thought about putting it under the tree, but decided to wait and give it to her later that night. Everyone was downstairs eating dinner. Elsa had excused herself saying that she needed to go to the restroom. She had to get away from Anna. When Anna didn't get a present from Elsa under the tree the look on her face… Elsa nearly cried. Elsa would make up for it. Anna deserves better than the best. It was Elsa's fault for all of Anna's suffering. If she hadn't been around then Anna would be happy right now. Instead, she had been wearing this depressed look all day.

Elsa sat the present back into her bag and got up heading back down stairs. She entered the kitchen with a smile. She had enough practice that her forced smiles were believable. She sat next to Anna planting a kiss on her cheek. Just act like nothing is wrong she told herself. Anna will forgive you when she sees the present. What if she doesn't like it though? No that's nonsense Anna would love it… wouldn't she? "I made your plate for you Elsa…" Anna said softly. Elsa looked at the table seeing a plate piled with food. "Thank you Snowstorm. Did you already eat?" Elsa asked looking at the depressed red head. "Not hungry," Anna replied looking down.

"I've tried and tried to get her to eat but she wouldn't," Cinder said with a sigh. Elsa moved her plate in front of Anna saying, "Here we can share, you eat and I eat. You don't eat, I won't eat either." Anna sighed loudly and grabbed the fork saying, "Fine, I'll eat." Elsa smiled happily and yawned deeply. She stretched out and said, "I'm rather tired, I'll probably head home after dinner." Anna grimaced and stood up saying, "Never mind I'm just going to go to my room. Thanks for the fun day guys night." Everyone watched Anna walk out of the room. Their gaze turned to Elsa causing the platinum blonde to shift uncomfortably. She stood up returning the glares before following Anna upstairs.

She entered the room and found Anna curled up in bed. Elsa shut and locked the door. She then walked over setting down next to Anna. Anna turned over looking up at Elsa. Elsa pulled the ring box out of her pocket asking, "What do you think? Should I open it now?" Anna shrugged setting up. Elsa smiled slightly and stood up in front of Anna. Elsa winked at her and knelt down on one knee. She held the ring box out and bowed her head asking, "Anna Knight, would you do me the honor of opening this present and bestowing its gifts upon me?" She heard Anna's cute giggle and felt the ring box leave her hands.

A few seconds later Elsa felt Anna sliding a ring onto her right ring finger. Elsa looked up and nearly burst out in tears. The ring was a simple bronze but had a large sapphire inlaid on it. Elsa stood up hugging Anna tightly asking, "H… how did you afford this?" Anna hugged Elsa back replying, "All those times I said I had to study? I was actually doing odd jobs for neighbors and helping out my mom." Elsa released Anna and bit her bottom lip hard. She slid into Anna's lap kissing her lips softly. Anna returned her kisses pulling the pale girl tightly against her body.

Elsa slid her arms around Anna's neck and pushed her down raining kisses all over Anna's freckled face. Anna giggled happily squirming around. Elsa stopped her kisses abruptly. Anna pouted up at Elsa who reached over grabbing her bag. Anna sighed softly saying, "Wow I can't believe you… I can't even set here and enjoy a moment with you without you finding some way to stop everything." Anna tried to worm her way out from under Elsa but stopped when she saw the gift Elsa was holding in front of her. "I… is that for me?" Anna asked with a warm blush finding her face. Elsa nods smiling at her girlfriend.

"Duh silly… did you really believe that I got everyone but you a present?" Elsa asked setting the box in Anna's hands. Anna tore the snowflake wrapping paper to shreds and tore the box open. Elsa got off of the red head letting her sit up. She got behind Anna and reached around her taking the gold necklace from the girls hands. It's chain was made up of linking snowflakes and it had a snowman charm attached. Elsa giggled softly as she pulled the jewelry around Anna's neck and clasping it together. Elsa slid her arms around Anna's waist asking, "Do you like it?"

Anna stood up breaking out of Elsa grasp and walked to her mirror. She stared at her reflection for a minute before turning to face Elsa. Anna fingered the snowman charm saying, "I… this… it's beautiful Elsa… I love it… How did you manage to get this?" Elsa grinned saying, "I had it custom made… It cost a lot but it was worth it." Anna smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

-Smut warning-

* * *

Anna walked towards the bed and Elsa. She unzipped her pajamas on the way. All she wore under was a matching set of pink bra and panties. She slid off the pajamas and sat in the lap of a very red faced Elsa. "W… what are you doing?" Elsa asked as Anna pushed her down onto her back. Anna slid her hands up Elsa's blue tee shirt enjoying the feel of her cool skin. Elsa cooed softly and her face became an even darker shade of red. "Elsa, I want you so much…" Anna half moaned and leaned down to kiss the platinum blonde's soft lips. Elsa's breath was coming in soft pants as Anna's hand's explored further up her body.

Anna parted her lips and snaked her tongue out along the seam of Elsa's lips. Elsa's mouth willingly allowed Anna entrance. Anna slipped her tongue into Elsa sweet tasting mouth. Elsa's tongue fought with Anna's for dominance but lost. Anna happily tasted every bit of Elsa's mouth. Elsa arched her back slightly as Anna's fingers ran against her braless breasts. Anna broke off the kiss cupping the pale blonde's breasts in her hands. Elsa cooed softly pressing her chest into Anna's hands. "Oh Elsa… how naughty of you… not wearing a bra… tsk tsk tsk… How should I punish you?" Anna asked seductively.

"Yes," Elsa gasped as Anna's fingers pinched her nipples gently, "Please punish me Anna… I'm such a bad girl. I need plenty of punishment." Anna pulled and twisted Elsa nipples causing her to moan in pleasure. Anna leaned down and pressed her lips to Elsa's ear whispering, "Quiet down babe… it wouldn't do for someone to hear us and come interrupt now would it?" "N…no," Elsa moaned softly in reply. Anna smiled and sat back up pulling her hands out from under Elsa's shirt. "Take off your shirt." Anna commanded. Elsa took too long to move so Anna groped in between the girls legs.

Elsa gasped and quickly removed her shirt. Anna smiled seductively and reached down grabbing the Elsa's wrists. She pinned Elsa's pale arms over her head and licked her lips at the sight of Elsa's exposed chest. "Fail to obey me again and your punishment will be much worse…" Anna said with a sickly sweet smile. Elsa moaned in pleasure. She never expected her Snowstorm to be so sexy or dominate. Anna brushed her lips against Elsa's right nipple cutting off her train of thought. Elsa gasped at the feel of Anna's lips forming around her erect nub. Anna swirled her tongue around the flesh in between her teeth. Elsa squirmed fighting of the moans that threatened to escape.

Anna pulled on the flesh stretching Elsa breast. Elsa moaned loudly and the need for release won out. Elsa urgently tried to push Anna between her legs, but Anna resisted. She released Elsa's flesh and slowly kissed down to Elsa's navel. Elsa giggled softly and moaned as Elsa moved down to her waist. She unbuttoned Elsa's burning mound and crawled back to Elsa's feet taking the time to suckle on each of the pale girl's toes. Elsa grabbed a pillow using it to muffle her moans of pleasure and frustration. Anna slowly kissed up platinum blondes legs to her thighs. She bit Elsa's thigh over and over as she got closer to her center.

Anna slid off Elsa panties and bit her bottom lip hard at the wonderful sight. Anna tasted the juices that leaked from Elsa's core. "You taste so good Elsa… and you look so beautiful," Anna said kissing Elsa's shaven mound. Elsa's hips jerked upwards and she reached down tangling her fingers into the girl's hair. "A… Anna please!" Elsa begged loudly. Anna gave in and formed her mouth around her lovers jewel. She slid her forefinger into Elsa's core. Elsa gasped loudly and arched her back crying out in pleasure.

"Anna yes oh gawd yes!" Elsa cried as her phone started ringing. Anna didn't stop and Elsa grabbed her phone looking at the call name. She groaned and breathlessly said, "Anna… stop… it's… Gerda." Anna looked up at her lover replying, "Answer or else we stop completely." Elsa repressed a groan and answered the phone. "H… hello Gerda," Elsa said and bit her bottom lip hard as Anna returned to her burning mound slurping up her juices. She added a second finger to Elsa's insides causing a gasp to escape Elsa's lips. "Y… yes I'm fine ngh… just h… hanging out at A… Anna's...," Elsa forced out.

Anna reached up with her free hand to massage Elsa's breast. Elsa propped herself up on her arm squeaking, "Ok Gerda I promise! Love you bye!" Elsa slammed the phone shut tossing it away. She moved her hips in time with her Snowstorms fingers. The heat building in her core felt as though it was about to bubble over. "A... Anna I think I'm cumming," Elsa cried as her muscles stiffened and a gasp escaped her. She felt the heat over flow through her filling her with white hot pleasure.

-Scene Cut-

* * *

Elsa panted softly and her eyes fluttered open. She found Anna planting light kisses on her forehead. "Snowstorm…" Elsa whispered drawing her beloved red head's attention. Anna met the platinum blonde's gaze. "Yeah what is it?" Anna asked smiling at her. Elsa reached up caressing Anna's cheek asking, "Did that just happen?" Anna smiled and turned to nuzzle into Elsa's hand replying, "Yes it did." Elsa grinned and whispered, "Dang babe I'm so freaking tired." Anna giggled and leaned in kissing Elsa's cheek right on the corner of her mouth.

"Did I do good?" Anna asked her face turning pink. Elsa nodded her head saying, "You were amazing babe!" Anna nuzzled into Elsa's neck saying, "Let's take a nap babe." Elsa yawned deeply and pulled the covers over their bodies. Thankfully someone had kicked them out of the way so they were still dry. Elsa wrapped her arms around her Snowstorm and the two drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys. My repressed minecraft addiction is resurfacing. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter! There are only one or two more chapters to be added to this story. Probably two due to my random OCD, leaving it at fourteen would just kill me, considering fifteen is the next number. Ok, enough rambling. All reviews are welcome! I love you all ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: First scene is Cinder X Mulan... Enjoy now!**

* * *

Cinder sat awkwardly next to Mulan on the couch as the two girls tried to ignore the cries of pleasure coming from upstairs. Ruby and the boys had left to go to the store for some much needed chocolate milk. Mulan bit her bottom lip and scooted closer to Cinder. Cinder face turned apple red and she leaned against Mulan nuzzling into her neck. Cinder slipped her hands into Mulan's closing her eyes. Mulan gripped Cinder's hands asking, "Is it bad… that… they are turning me on?" Cinder opened her eyes and felt her face burn with embarrassment at the lump in Mulan's jeans.

Mulan turned away hiding her face in shame. Cinder reached up making Mulan look at her. Cinder tilted her head back and Mulan took the invitation she knew all too well. Mulan leaned down pressing her lips against the blonde's. Cinder slid her arms around the short haired brunet's neck. Cinder pressed into the kiss shyly. Mulan nibbled on Cinder's bottom lip and laid back slowly pulling the blonde down with her. She reached around undoing the bun that Cinder normally kept her hair in. Mulan brought about a cascade of gold which acted as a veil cutting the two girls off from the outside world.

Mulan smiled widely despite the crimson blush on her face. "I take it that I'm not the only one," She said with a giggle. Cinder replied with a mischievous grin. Mulan was confused until she felt the hand on the lump of her jeans. Cinder rubbed slowly saying, "Oh Mulan your so hard." Mulan bit her bottom lip hard. Cinder kissed the corner of Mulan's mouth and slowly kissed down along her jaw line. She moved to Mulan's neck nibbling lightly. Mulan cooed happily and placed her hands on Cinder's waist. She slid the shirt up and trailed her fingers over Cinder's warm skin.

Cinder sat on top of Mulan feeling the hard lump through her skirt and against her center. Cinder moaned softly at the contact along with Mulan. Cinder began to slowly rock her hips back and forth moaning. Cinder stretched her arms out letting Mulan pull off her shirt. Mulan licked her lips at the sight of Cinder's full blown six pack and blue bra covered chest. Cinder lay back down against Mulan embarrassed. "Don't look at me," She moaned her hips picking up speed, "It's embarrassing." Mulan moaned loudly replying, "C… Cinder you're beautiful, don't ever be em… embarrassed." Cinder bit her bottom lip and moaned loudly as Mulan slipped her hands under Cinder's bra to massage her breasts.

Cinder reached down fumbling with Mulan's jeans. She finally managed to unbutton and worked them down her legs. Cinder gasped feeling Mulan's large appendage pressed against her panties. "Y… you didn't wear any panties? You n… naughty girl." Cinder stuttered through her heavy breathing. Mulan sat up whispering, "Let's go to the guest room." Cinder whimpered and wrapped her legs around Mulan's waist still ridding Mulan's hard member. Mulan moaned loudly saying, "Fuuucccckkk Cinder…" Cinder pushed Mulan back down kissing her lips hard.

Cinder arched her back in pleasure crying, "Mulan! I'm so close!" Mulan's hips started to thrust along with Cinder's. Mulan cried out cumming on both of their bodies. Cinder followed not long after falling against Mulan. Mulan reached around holding her girlfriend gently as she slowly stopped moving her hips and relaxed. Cinder finally shifted and nuzzled into Mulan's neck whispering, "Mulan… that was amazing… Did you bring a change of clothes as well?" Mulan nodded slightly replying, "Yes… we should go shower."

-Scene Cut-

* * *

Anna woke up and yawned softly letting her eyes flutter open. She found herself staring at the wall. She could feel arms around her waist and a female body against her back. She felt her face flush as she remembered what had happened last night. Anna turned in the slender arms and found herself looking at a naked Elsa. She couldn't help but giggle at the nappy headed girl. She wrapped her arms around the pale girl and nuzzled into her cold neck. She rubbed Elsa's cold back whispering, "I think I shall write a poem about you.

"You are so beautiful Elsa… It's almost unfair…

but, such a goddess deserves such hair and skin so fair.

My little dove so gentle and sweet.

Yet fiery and strong when need be.

My heart you have stolen, my sweet queen,

Owner of my soul and my dreams.

I love you

No words from my mouth, ever rang so true

Your sparkling sapphire eyes

Be beautifuller than all the sky

Your tender lips lush and divine

Now completely mine

Your voice like a song

Such a thing can never be wrong

I love you,

No words from my mouth, ever rang so true

Your love and light

Erase the darkest of night

With hair like the moon

That makes a heart swoon

Skin like ice

Made only to entice

I love you,

No words from my mouth, ever rang so true

Your heart so kind

Though sometimes the fact you deny.

Your soul is that of an Angel

So bright and so playful

I don't know why

Maybe because you're so kawaii

I love you"

No words from my mouth, ever rang so true"

Anna finished with a giggle whispering, "I'm so glad you're asleep my dove… I don't know what I would do if you heard all that." Anna planted a gentle kiss on Elsa's lips and nuzzled into her neck. She didn't see the small smile that twitched onto Elsa's lips. Anna felt Elsa shift and her arms tighten. Anna tilted her head back and her lips were immediately captured by Elsa's. Elsa pressed into the kiss pushing her lips past Anna's and causing her to open her mouth. Elsa slipped her tongue inside and Anna shot out to meet it. Elsa swirled her tongue slowly around Anna's enjoying the delicious minty taste of her mouth.

Anna panted softly gripping the covers. She broke off the kiss staring up into her dove's eyes. Elsa kissed the tip of Anna's nose causing her to giggle. Elsa flipped on top of Anna asking, "Are you ready for this tickle attack Snowstorm?" Anna bit her bottom lip hard and sighed replying, "I guess so Dove." Elsa eyebrow shot up and asking, "Dove huh?" Anna nodded smiling happily at her pale lover. Elsa grinned back and commenced her tickle attack on Anna. Anna squeaked loudly and began laughing as her dove began to tickle her sides. Elsa tickled Anna until she started crying.

"Dove I'm going to pee!" Anna yelled as the tears fell streamed onto the bed. Elsa stopped tickling and climbed off of Anna. Anna immediately got up and ran straight for the bathroom. Elsa giggled and got up pulling on her clothes except she took one of Anna's shirts instead throwing it on. She lifted it to her nose inhaling the intoxicating scent. It smelled of the regular Anna. Anna appeared in the room leaning against the door way. Elsa was too busy breathing in Anna's scent to notice. "Does my dirty shirt smell good?" Anna asked with a giggle.

Elsa felt a crimson blush cover her cheeks and she replied, "Yes, it smells amazing. It smells just like you." Anna grinned devilishly asking, "Do you need to go the bathroom?" "Now that you mention it I do," Elsa replied cautiously. Anna smiled saying, "Oh that's cool because we both need showers which means… three birds with one stone." Elsa felt everything in her body rush to her face. "You can't be serious…" Elsa managed to choke out. Anna smiled and replied, "Meet you in the shower my dove." Elsa groaned and followed Anna as she walked out.

-Scene Cut-

* * *

Elsa grinned as she shut the shades. Last night it had snow stormed hard and was still storming. Right now there had to be like 4 inches of snow. - Ruby wouldn't let anyone leave until the now was gone. Elsa turned around seeing everyone gathered around the kitchen table. Everyone had decided to play a game of Monopoly. Elsa declined she had something else to do. She blew Anna a kiss before heading up stairs. She walked into Anna's room and fell on the bed. She nuzzled into the pillows sighing happily.

She splayed out and closed her eyes relaxing. So much peace and quiet. Now she could re-hear Anna's poem over and over again without interruption. That was almost all that went through Elsa's since she woke up. Four times Anna said she loved her. Four times Elsa's heart skipped a beat. She so wanted to tell Anna those three words, but Elsa could never find the right time. It never felt right ever, she loved Anna she knew that. She just wanted the first time she actually meant those words to be special.

Elsa's hand found Anna's giant stuffed bunny and she pulled close clutching it to her chest. She inhaled the animals scent. It had a faint trace of Anna. Gawd she must be the creepiest person alive, but everything about Anna was intoxicating especially her scent. Elsa was addicted and she was never happy about it. Elsa thoughts returned to Anna's poem and she slipped into a daydream leaving reality behind.

-Scene Cut-

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter. All reviews are welcome! Love you guys! ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

Anna laughed looking up at the pale girl clinging to the wall that she was climbing. She was halfway to the top and quaking. "S… Snowstorm? Are you s… sure this is a go… good idea?" Elsa asked looking down at her freckle faced girlfriend. Anna held out her arms saying, "If you're too scared jump down I'll catch you." Anna smiled proudly as Elsa continued to the top of the wall. "Don't worry Dove. It's not that far to fall. I promise, besides you have the safety rope," Anna said confidently. Elsa slipped and fell with a scream. Time seemed to slow down for Anna. She dashed under Elsa and threw her arms out catching the girl just in time.

Anna hugged the platinum blonde tightly as she clung to Anna's shirt crying. Anna helped Elsa out of her harness and kissed the top of Elsa's head saying, "You're ok my Dove. It's ok." Elsa's knuckles were white as she shook her head against Anna's chest. "D… don't go Anna… please don't climb that thing," Elsa begged looking up at Anna. Anna looked at the wall and nodded saying, "Ok Dove. Do you want to go home?" Elsa nodded saying, "Yes I do." Anna smiled gently and intertwined her fingers with Elsa's walking outside to Elsa's car.

Elsa got into the driver's seat and Anna got in the passenger's seat. "Are you going to be ok my Dove?" Anna asked softly. Elsa nodded and grabbed Anna's hand replying, "I'll be fine Snowstorm quit your fretting." Anna nodded and lay down in the seat with her head in Elsa's lap. Elsa reached down stroking the girl's hair gently. Anna cooed softly and said, "I hope you're ready for fencing lessons when we get home." Elsa grinned and replied, "I hope you're ready for me to kick your bottom." Anna nuzzled in between Elsa's legs smiling happily. "You're rubbing off on me Anna. I can't remember the last time I cussed," Elsa said with a laugh. Anna grinned replying, "Well I'm pretty sure you repeated the f-word so many times I lost count last night." Anna looked up laughing at her girlfriends crimson face.

-Scene Cut-

* * *

Cinder stood at the edge of the mat watching Mulan practicing her fencing. Anna and Elsa had called the couple over to practice at Elsa's mansion. After Cinder got to know the platinum blonde she wasn't all that bad. Honestly Cinder enjoyed Elsa's company. Sven and Kristoff didn't want to come. They were too busy hanging out at Merida's cabin out in the forest. Merida is this red-headed Scot that came back in February. Her hair was always a mess which annoyed Cinder to no end. The girl had made fast friends with Cinder and the rest. Kristoff and Sven spent a lot of time hanging out there learning how to hunt and shoot bows and such. Merida was amazing with a bow.

Cinder was pulled out of her thoughts and into a hug. Mulan had lifted her into the air spinning her around happily. "I won babe! Did you see that?! I kicked Elsa's ass!" Mulan yelled kissing Cinder's lips passionately. Cinder grinned happily and threw her arms around Mulan's neck and wrapped her legs around the older girl's waist. She kissed Mulan's cheek saying, "I'm so proud of you love." Mulan hugged Cinder tightly replying, "It's only because your such a good teacher babe… Maybe you deserve a reward for being so good…" Cinder felt Mulan slip her hands up her shirt and rub her spine gently. A shiver shot through Cinder's body and she leaned down nipping Mulan's ear.

"And just what kind of present do you have in mind babe?" Cinder asked softly. Mulan circled her thumb on the small of Cinder's back whispering, "It involves you, me, and a very comfortable bed." Cinder bit her bottom lip and glanced up at the sound of fighting. Anna and Elsa were practicing more. Cinder could see the pain on Anna's face. Her legs must be bothering her again. Cinder was sure that Anna would never be able to fence again. But after seeing the determination in her eye's she began to wonder.

-Scene Cut- -Smut Warning-

* * *

Anna jumped on Elsa's bed saying, "Hey you know what?" "What?" Elsa asked as she flipped through her closet. "I wanna go to Merida's for a bit. She told me that she'd have our bows finished today." Elsa smiled and walked over to the bed. She sat a white sundress down on the bed and crawled up to Anna curling up in her lap. "Can we go later?" Elsa asked nibbling on Anna's neck. Anna cooed softly replying, "Why do we have to wait?" Elsa kissed over every inch of Anna's throat whispering, "Because I am very hungry. And I'm craving some of my beautiful Snowstorm."

Elsa felt a shiver run through Anna's body and she breathily replied, "O… Ok D… Dove." Elsa slid her hands up Anna's shirt running them over her detailed stomach. Anna cooed happily and tilted her head catching Elsa's lips with her own. Elsa parted her lips letting Anna's gentle tongue into her mouth. Their tongues met and engaged into a passionate dance. Elsa slid up Anna's shirt revealing her skin to the cool air. Elsa cupped Anna's bra covered chest causing her to whimper into Elsa's mouth. Elsa broke off the kiss to catch her breath. Elsa felt Anna move to her neck licking it slowly. Elsa moaned softly and wrapped her arms around Anna holding her lightly.

Elsa cooed happily feeling Anna slide her hands over her flat stomach. She tossed her head back moaning loudly in pleasure as Anna began massaging her breasts through the thin fabric of her icy blue bra. Elsa gasped feeling Anna lift up her knee and rub it against her center through her blue jeans. "A… Anna," Elsa moaned feeling Anna bite down on her neck. Elsa's hips began to move as if on their own, rubbing on Anna's knee. She moaned softly moving her hips faster. Anna took off Elsa's shirt and reached around taking off her bra. Elsa shivered as her skin was fully exposed to the air. Anna licked her lips at the delicious sight of her Dove's body.

Elsa's moved her hips faster moaning loudly. "Anna… y… your knee feels so good against my burning center," Elsa moaned arching her back in pleasure. She cried out feeling Anna's mouth form around her nipple. Elsa could feel the burning in her core about to overflow and she cried out to her lover, "Anna I'm cumming!" Anna pushed Elsa down on the bed and tore off Elsa jeans and panties. She attacked Elsa center with her mouth causing Elsa to cry out with pleasure. She felt the burning pleasure bubble over and fill her with white hot pleasure.

-Scene Cut-

* * *

Elsa slid on her shoes and twirled for Anna asking, "How do I look?" Anna grinned and walked over patting down some wrinkles in Elsa's white sundress. "You look beautiful Dove," Anna replied kissing Elsa's cheek lightly. Elsa grinned and took her Snowstorm's hand saying, "Let's go get Mulan and Cinder. Then we can go to Merida's 'kay?" Anna smiled happily and the two girls skipped out of the room giggling to themselves. Anna makes everyone around her turn into children, Elsa thought. She doesn't know why but she isn't going to argue with it. She loves her Snowstorm and accepts every bit of her.

-Scene Cut-

* * *

Mulan took Cinder's hand lightly in her own as they walked through the extensive garden in Elsa's backyard. Cinder stepped closer to Mulan twining their fingers together. Mulan smiled gently as Cinder laid her head against Mulan's arm. She kissed the top of her girlfriends head whispering, "I love you Cinder." Cinder's heart skipped a beat just as it did every time those three words left her girlfriends lips. Cinder looked up stealing a kiss from her Mulan. "I love you too, Mulan…" Cinder whispered blushing darkly. Mulan stopped walking and grinned asking, "May I have this dance my love?" Cinder giggled and stepped in front of Mulan.

She wrapped her arms around Mulan's neck and Mulan placed her hands on Cinder's waist. Cinder took the lead and Mulan followed her steps listening to an invisible tune. Cinder laid her head on Mulan's chest closing her eyes. Mulan rested her chin on Cinder's head lightly and closed her eyes holding her close. Cinder pressed against her hermaphrodite with a giggle. "What's so funny babe?" Mulan asked looking down at Cinder. Cinder grinned up at Mulan replying, "I was just thinking about how you're my hermaphrodite and how lucky I am to be able to call you said name." Mulan rolled her eyes with a grin. "You're so silly babe, but you are my silly babe. So that makes it all ok."

-Smut warning-

* * *

Cinder bit her bottom lip and let her hands slide down Mulan's upper body straight between her legs. Mulan moaned softly as Cinder stuck a hand up her skirt and into her black panties. A small moan escaped her lips as Cinder wrapped her soft fingers around Mulan's hardening member. Cinder tip-toed licking Mulan's lips slowly. "Mhm… Babe you're getting so hard. Does this feel good?" Cinder asked massaging the large erect member. "Y… yes," Mulan moaned leaning down kissing Cinder's lips. Cinder forced Mulan onto one of the many benches around the garden. Luckily, this one was in the hedge maze so they were out of view. Mulan panted softly watching as Cinder slides in close unbuttoning Mulan's dress shirt and slide it out of the way revealing Mulan's bare b-cup breasts.

Mulan's face turned cherry red and she covered her chest embarrassed. "D… don't look at my chest… my boobs are so embarrassing." Mulan said looking away. Cinder giggled softly at the cute display of shyness. It's not like it was the first time she had seen the black haired teen naked. Cinder forced Mulan's arms down gently asking, "Are you serious? Your body is beautiful. There is no reason for you to be embarrassed." Cinder planted a gentle kiss on the center of both Mulan's breasts before she continued down sliding off Mulan's skirt and panties. Mulan shivered as her full body was exposed to the cool air, despite it being summer.

Cinder gazed lustfully at the erect member protruding from between Mulan's legs. She wrapped her hand around it and began to slowly pump her hand along the length of the soft appendage. Mulan moaned softly which urged Cinder on and she licked the tip of Mulan's penis. Mulan moaned loudly gripping the bench. Cinder grinned licking the tip of Mulan's member again. Mulan decide to reach up and massage her own breasts with a loud moan. Cinder kissed the tip of her lover's appendage whispering, "If this belonged to anyone but you I would never go near it. Penises are just so nasty to me. Except of course yours… I could never get enough of your beautiful body."

Cinder pulled away long enough to hurriedly undress herself. Mulan gazed at her blonde lover's body with eyes full of passionate lust. Cinder got on her knees and crawled between Mulan's legs. She licked her lips saying, "We are going to have a very long enjoyable evening." Mulan felt a shiver of anticipation run through her body and a loud moan escaped her lips. Cinder had taken her penis back into her hand and took the head of it into her mouth. She used the hand on Mulan's appendage to massage the length of the member while she rolled her tongue around the head skillfully. She and Mulan had a lot of sex over the last seven months. Cinder instigated it most of the time, too. She felt like she had to constantly show Mulan here love in fear of her leaving Cinder. The pleasure was just an added bonus.

Mulan gasped softly and her hips started to thrust in time with Cinder's hand. Cinder used her free hand to slip two fingers into Mulan's core. Mulan cried out in pleasure placing her hands on the back of Cinder's head urging her on. Cinder began to move her head up and down on the erect member. She could only get it halfway in this position, but it appeared to be more than enough for Mulan. Mulan cried out loudly in pleasure yelling, "Cinder I'm cumming!" Cinder moved faster and added a third finger to the two already pumping in Mulan's core. Mulan's muscle's stiffened around Cinder's and she orgasmed spraying cum into Cinder's mouth and on her hand. Cinder swallowed the Mulan's juices greedily.

She cleaned up most of the older girls cum before sliding into her lap. Mulan looked into Cinder's eyes ready for more. Cinder grinned asking, "Still horny are we?" Mulan nodded her head letting her eyes wander down Cinder's body. Cinder grinned and caressed Mulan's breasts whispering, "Do you wanna be inside of me?" Mulan whimpered softly nodding her head slightly. Cinder licked her lips lustfully and raised herself off of Mulan slightly. She reached down grabbing Mulan's erect member positioning it. Mulan panted softly moaning, "Please baby... I need you so bad!"

Cinder lowered herself down gasping as the warm member entered her core. "M… Mulan," Cinder moaned loudly falling against Mulan's chest. Mulan thrust her hips slowly moaning loudly. Cinder leaned down kissing over every bit of her lovers breasts. "Cinder… y… you feel so good…" Mulan moaned and laid down with Cinder on top. Cinder thrust her hips slowly arching her back in pleasure. "Mulan," Cinder cried kneeling over kissing Mulan's lips, "You feel so good inside of me baby!" Mulan pressed into the kiss passionately moaning against Cinder's lips.

Cinder moved her hips faster moaning into Mulan's open mouth. She let her tongue out into her lover's mouth rubbing her tongue. Mulan sucked on Cinder's tongue lustfully. Cinder arched her back crying out with pleasure. Mulan cried out as well and Cinder fell against her lovers body feeling Mulan's burning juices fill her body. Mulan panted softly and slowly reached up wrapping her arms around Cinder's body. Cinder let her hips pull to a slow stop. Mulan panted softly whispering, "That was amazing babe." Cinder cooed her agreement and giggled, "We just fucked in Elsa's backyard..." Mulan grinned replying, "Big deal, we've done much worse." Cinder blushed crimson as her mind wandered to that time back in March.

-Scene Cut-

* * *

Anna found Cinder setting in the kitchen with a sandwich. "Oh hey Cinder. Dove and I were going out to Merida's. We were waiting to see if you and Mulan wanted to go," Anna said making herself a sandwich. Cinder smiled saying, "Yeah we'll go. Mulan should be done with her shower now." Anna giggled saying, "Elsa went and took a shower of her own." Cinder sighed happily and asked, "When did the world get so perfect?" Anna thought for a minute and replied, "I'd say since December." Cinder grinned replying, "Yeah that's true." Anna leaned against the counter next to Cinder staring off into space. Elsa and Mulan walked into the room at the same time. Elsa grinned saying, "Hey guys. Ya'll ready to go?".

So the group went about their business, unaware of the battle ensuing in town.

**A/N: I know there was a lot of MulanxCinder but just bear with me. I hope you guys enjoyed today's update. Sorry that it came so late. I hope you guys all enjoyed this story. Anyways, all reviews are welcome. I love you all. ^_^**


End file.
